Dragon's Rekindler
by Clairvoyant Snake
Summary: [Completed] Draco's wife dies. He has a child. Ginny is the nanny. Draco is bitter. Can Ginny rekindle the fire that was once Draco?
1. Prologue

****

Dragon's Rekindler~Prologue

************

"So...Ginny," Parvati Patel was asking her, "who do you think is cute besides Harry, Seamus, and Justin?" 

Ginny was sitting in one of the overstuffed Gryffindor armchairs facing away from the rest of the common room. She nervously looked down and twiddled her thumbs before biting her lower lip and answering.

"Promise not to say anything?" Ginny enquired of Parvati, who nodded her head quickly---clearly loving every moment of the gossip filled conversation.

Ginny quietly and quickly muttered out, "Draco Malfoy," under her breath.

Parvati at first was expecting someone like Neville, or even Colin, but never had she thought a Gryffindor would like a Slytherin. Parvati's mouth gaped open in surprise a few moments after the shock wore down.

"Ginny! You can't possibly like him! He's such an insufferable git," Parvati then smiled and continued, "never mind. Your right...unfortunately! But he is pretty good looking."

A cough broke the girls' conversation with a glass shattering effect. Both girls failed to realize that Ron was standing right next to them...and had heard _every _word_. _

"Ginny! What the hell are you _thinking_? Malfoy? What's wrong with you?" Ron screamed at his sister, red in the face from his anger towards Ginny.

Ginny was increasingly worried about how Ron had taken her comment so out of hand and decided to speak up, hoping it would calm him down a bit, "Ron, please..." 

Ginny was eyeing the common room nervously, hoping no one heard whatever was being discussed. Luckily the only people in there were Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Parvati, Neville, and Dean, the last minute stragglers at 11:50 p.m.

Neville, Dean, Harry, and Parvati quickly fled the scene that Ron was unfolding. They didn't want to embarrass Ginny with their presence, especially since the conversation between her and Ron had started out so personal. Hermione was watching Ron with her McGonagall look, and folded her arms across her chest. With a final disapproving glance shot at Ron, Hermione too decided it would be best for herself not to get involved. Hermione gave a supportive smile to Ginny, for she knew first-hand, that duking it out with Ron Weasley was definitely _no picnic_. 

"So..." was all Ron could find himself to say without completely losing control of his temper.

"Ron, I never said I _liked_ Draco! All I said was that he's cute! Honest!" Ginny quickly answered Ron's vague question.

"Ginny, before you go making decisions to get together with a guy," Ron paused and gave Ginny a patronizing look, "I think it would be best for you to consult me first. I don't know what's gotten into you! Maybe you need to go to St. Mungos?" Ron added semi-sarcastically.

Ginny could feel her ears burning up with embarrassment, shock, and anger. Her hot spring of tears, threatening to pour out of her blue-green eyes not helping matters at all.

"Ron, you stupid git! Don't tell me who I can and can't see!" Ginny pushed past Ron's tall frame, leaving him somewhat surprised at her outburst. 

Ginny ran out of the common room, through the portrait hole, and found herself racing down the many flights of stairs towards the front entrance doors. As she was racing through the low lit, torch-lighted halls, she quickly opened the grand doors as quietly as she could and exited the school.

Running to the lake, Ginny ran until she found her favorite tree---an old oak tree, that was probably as old as Dumbledore himself.

It was spring time, so the leaves were just now taking full bloom in their vivid yellow, greenish tints.

Ginny saw this with her wand's light pointed at them.

Relaxation finally came to Ginny, as she was soon returning to her natural breathing pattern; The running had taken a lot out of her (hey, it was _many_ flights of stairs after all!).

After her brain started to function properly again, Ginny realized what she had just done...snuck out.

She was one to follow the rules, especially after her first year with petrifying students and generally being a danger to the school. Horrified at what she did, she quickly ran back into the school, leaving her precious tree behind.

While running up a flight of stairs, Ginny had forgotten due to her anxiety, the trick step that Neville and usually first years got stuck in. Ginny was now frantic like a fox in a trap set by the hunter. Her leg stung from the uncomfortable position she was now forced to hover in. 

Ginny swore quietly, and winced in pain as she tried to free herself, only to sink her leg in a little further. Suddenly, a wand light flashed in her direction. Ginny couldn't see who was flashing the light on her, but she prayed it wasn't Filch, _On second thought---Filch is a squib. What was I worried about?_ Ginny privately thought, trying to comfort herself. She hoped it wasn't any of her professors, especially certain ones that would gladly deduct one hundred points in a heart beat. Luck was in her favor that night however, for a student it just happened to be.

"Weasley?" came a drawling, amused voice.

Ginny didn't doubt who that voice belonged to, and she definitely didn't want Draco Malfoy to take advantage of her predicament. She chose to stay quiet and pretend to not hear his voice. Even though she thought Draco was very good-looking, it still didn't null the feeling of being terrified for her life in his presence.

Draco's wand light was still on Ginny's blazing red wavy hair. Only then did Ginny realize what she was wearing---a very revealing green tank top, and black pajama shorts. She quickly crossed her arms when Draco started to walk over to her.

"Weasley, why didn't you answer me when I called?" 

Ginny refused to acknowledge his presence, and continued to ignore him, hoping he'd go away or at least help her out of the step.

"What's the matter Weasley? Stuck? Well I always knew you _Weasley's_," Draco spoke it with a detectable disdain, "had chronic memory loss problems, but I didn't know _you _would have the same problems as your git brother has, " Draco said to her with his traditional half sneer/smile.

"Malfoy, are you done abusing my family name yet? I don't have the time to listen to your crap," Ginny said to him, very annoyed.

Draco sat down on the step above Ginny, and spoke in a low voice that would turn most girls on, "Well, let me remind you of something..._you_ are stuck in this step until someone helps you out. So, learn to listen and not talk back so much. Besides, I believe _I'm _the only one who can help you out right now?" Draco smirked.

Ginny frowned upon realizing that he was absolutely correct, and then asked him, "How come you're out here this late?"

"Why are _you_?" Draco retorted.

"I asked you first," Ginny said.

"If I tell you, you will have to tell me why you're out here as well," Draco said confidently.

"Go on then," Ginny pushed him on to speak.

Draco's real reason to being out there was a _very_ personal secret, and one not to be shared with _anyone,_ so he decided to skirt around the real reason he was out there.

"First of all, I'm Head Boy. It's quite alright for _me_ to be out right now. And second, I was taking a walk," Draco answered, hoping Ginny wouldn't ask him _why _he was taking a walk.

Ginny shot him a dubious look when he mentioned taking a stroll, but decided not to comment.

"I got in a fight with Ron over guys," Ginny answered quickly.

Draco smirked and asked, "What now? Weasley was fighting over a boy with you? I always suspected..." Ginny furrowed her brow and answered back.

"No! I meant to say that he's trying to tell me who I can and can't go out with," she finished.

Draco sobered down and smiled, "Well, did you tell him off?"

"Yeah," Ginny answered.

"Good for you. About time you showed him you're not just a Weasley, that you're _Virginia_," Draco said with a hint of pride, as if he himself had just personally told off his rival instead of Ginny.

Ginny couldn't help but smile a little at Draco's compliment, but she caught herself when she remembered just _who_ she was talking to. Draco caught her rapid change of facial expressions, and asked her with a bemused smile, "So, why did you stop smiling?"

Ginny bit her bottom lip nervously, and asked Draco, "You're not going to tell anyone I snuck out are you?"

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Draco answered with a mischievous glint in his gray eyes. 

"What do you mean? Do you want something in return for your silence?" Ginny quickly asked him, she was increasingly becoming wary of Draco with every look he gave her.

"Well, I wouldn't say no to a Mai Tai, but considering you probably don't carry a travel size bar with you---I'll just settle for a kiss...on the lips mind you," Draco smiled at Ginny deviously.

Ginny shot a disgusted look to Draco, but really was excited to give a guy as good looking as Draco a kiss. 

Pretending to give in reluctantly, Ginny asked Draco, "Only if you promise to take me out of this step."

Draco considered the deal for a second, and shrugged. He told Ginny to uncross her arms so that he could pull her up by the hands. 

This time she reluctantly agreed with Draco. He couldn't help but gape at Ginny's perfect body. Ginny of course, would disagree heartily, saying her arse was too big, her legs to long, and her abs too muscled up.

Draco smiled and raised her out of the trick step, pretending that he lost his balance, he leaned forward carefully and lay down on top of a frightened Ginny.

Her blue-green eyes were wide in surprise and fright, like a deer with car's headlights flashing on it.

"What the hell Draco?..." Ginny didn't get a chance to talk because Draco was determined to get his end of the deal---a kiss.

His mouth gently covered hers, Ginny's lips didn't part at first, but slowly she gave in to temptation. 

Draco gently pushed Ginny into his embrace, placing his hands under her head to protect it from the cold stone floor where they lay. His hands weaved through her thick red wavy hair, and he pushed his weight off of her body.

She finally gave into his urges, and joined him in their kiss. Her hands were weaving through his fine silvery blond hair, that fell through her fingers like sand.

Just as she was getting _really_ into the kiss, Draco pulled away smiling. Ginny's disappointment was evident on her flushed face. She longed to taste Draco again, he tasted like rich chocolate, mixed with butterbeer. She longed for him to hold her again, his strong arms rescuing her from the stone, and she wanted to smell him again. His scent was of pine trees and strangely enough...water. 

Draco helped her up, and brushed a piece of her fiery hair behind her silver earring clad ears.

Ginny sadly watched Draco walk away without a word, into the shadows and disappearing into the dark. Ginny was taken aback by Draco's gentle, yet remarkable kiss.

__

What were those rumors about girls being raped by Draco? What, did they consider a kiss a rape? Draco would never hurt someone that way! Oh, how wrong I was about him!

Ginny shook her head and made a promise to herself to be nicer to Draco from now on. Only one problem was nagging at the back of Ginny's mind. The problem was Ginny's sensible portion of her brain, telling her to be waryof Draco. That, he _might_ tell on her---deal or not. 

After all, he _was_ a Slytherin, and Ginny just wasn't sure if she could trust him completely yet.

She quietly walked through the many halls and only once almost got caught by Mrs. Norris. Ginny reached the portrait, climbed in, and made way up to her dorm.

****

The next morning at breakfast, Ginny was apprehensive about Draco's promise/deal. 

She fully expected to get in trouble that morning while walking into the Great Hall. To her amazement and utter relief, not a single teacher made their way to Ginny. 

Ginny chanced a glance in Draco's usual seat at his table. He wasn't there. Ginny's fear returned at full swing. She wondered if maybe he was telling on her right now, at that very moment. 

She quickly grabbed a piece of toast, and ran out of the Great Hall.

Ginny ran to her oak, settled down on its humongous brown roots like a seat. 

Calming down, with the soothing sounds of birds chirping gaily, wind rustling through the leaves, and a soft scent emitted form the oak's old bark. Ginny finally relaxed. 

Taking one last whiff of air from around her, Ginny walked back into the school and to her first class.

****

A week passed, and still Ginny had not gotten into trouble. 

__

Maybe Draco is trustworthy after all? Ginny smiled thoughtfully.

She decided by dinner time on Friday that she wanted to say thanks to Draco and maybe, just _maybe_ tell him _which_ guy she was fighting about with Ron.

__

Maybe he'll be flattered? And tell me that he likes me back? 

Ginny was looking around the Slytherin table for any sign of Draco. Not finding him, she decided to look for him outside, and maybe getting a good walk to burn off the calories from dinner at the same time. 

She walked on through the afternoon and finally came back to walk around the lake again. What she saw shocked her, and her heart broke into a thousand pieces---no, make that one hundred thousand.

****

Draco and Pansy held hands, while walking around Hogwarts' enormous lake. The sun was setting behind the vast amount of trees in the forbidden forest. The couple came to a stop near a tree overlooking the best view of the sunset.

The sun emitted red, orange, purple, blue, pink, and yellow rays of light, refracted off of a mountain top's peak. 

They stood silently by the willow tree, enjoying each other's company. Draco quietly reached into his back pocket with his free hand, and pulled out a black velvet jewelry box.

He gradually kneeled in front of Pansy, her hunter green robes billowing in the gentle wind against Draco's face.

She let out a gasp of surprise upon seeing him on the ground, but when she saw the black box in his hands, her eyes watered up into tears of happiness. "Draco..." she whispered quietly, her smile never once left her face.

"Pansy Parkinson. I remember loving you from the day we first met. I no longer love _you..._but _us_. We were meant to be with one another forever. Will you take my hand in marriage?" Draco asked her with his gentle gray eyes never once leaving her face. He was altogether calm, the faint aroma of leaves surrounding the two had left them in a state of temporary bliss and tranquility. 

Pansy's face, lit up with happiness and her teary eyes gave way to the flood of emotions she kept inside. She too knelt down on the dewy grass, in front of Draco, and spoke happily, "Of course, Draco. I love you too."

And the two lovers looked into each other's eyes. Two blue, two gray. One heart, shared between them both. Draco lifted Pansy's chin with his finger, and leaned forward to bring them closer.

They kissed one long kiss, that took Pansy's breath away. They were so taken into their own world, that they failed to notice an upset Gryffindor watching them enviously. The girl never got a chance to tell Draco how she felt for him. Slytherin, or no Slytherin. She didn't care, so long as Draco cared for her too. Ginny Weasley sighed deeply and pitied herself. _Now I'll never know whether or not Draco likes me back._

Ginny quickly walked back to the castle, evading Draco and Pansy's private, special moment in their lives.

****

~Two years after graduating from Hogwarts, Draco and Pansy are happily married. Pansy is delivering her first baby, she is very weak from giving birth to the child, a little girl. No one knows for sure, if Pansy will make it through the night.~

"Pansy, honey. Keep your eyes open and listen to me!" Draco cried to his subconscious wife.

"I love you! Our daughter..._and_ I need you! Please! Stay with us! I'll even let you name her whatever you wish! I promise!" Draco was on the verge of tears that he didn't know how to cope with. He'd never experienced someone he loved dying, and it was foreign to him. His own father had died before Voldemort had finally been destroyed by a seventeen year old Harry Potter. Draco had never cared for his father, a man who scorned love, and felt it to be weakness.

Draco's hand was in Pansy's sweating, cold one. Suddenly, Pansy's grip tightened onto Draco's and she spoke softly, "Draco, I'm not going to be here for much longer," Draco was about to contradict Pansy's pessimism but she hushed him with her finger on his trembling lips, "I love you," Pansy paused and then continued, "I want you to take care of yourself and our little daughter named...Selena," again Pansy paused, this time to gasp in a fresh breath of air...her last breath of air, as she spoke her last words, "I love you..." 

Pansy's eyes remained open, but her hand lost its grip, and her blue eyes were now lifeless, lost, and empty. 

Draco's sadness was so extreme, that crying seemed insufficient for releasing his anger, frustration, and the feeling of deep loneliness. Instead, he balled up his free hand tightly, stifled his racking sobs---only to be heard inside his heart. Blinking back the flood of tears threatening to escape his solemn eyes.

"I love you too Pansy...I really do..." Draco whispered into her now deaf ears. 

He gently closed her eyelids, that were now continuously getting glazed over.

__

Why did it have to be you? Why'd you leave me? Draco thought miserably.

Draco could now make out the incessant cries of Selena. In a fit of anger, rage, confusion, and sadness, Draco lifted a pacifier off a side table. He threw it at Selena, the poor helpless newborn. The pacifier thankfully hit a spot above her head, but could have easily hurt her, had it actually landed on her. 

The noise of an object hitting the wall above her, Selena started up into a more horrendously loud fit of cries than before. It was if she could sense her mum's death, and in her own way---was mourning with her father.

Draco's eyes narrowed into slits as he stared at his newborn daughter. 

"I hate you! You're the reason _she's_ dead, did you know!? You bloody waste of life!" Draco's every word was laced with anger and frustration.

The next morning the medi-wizards ruled the cause of death: Excessive blood loss during childbirth. Draco could barely hold Selena, without receiving tempting thoughts to drop her helpless figure on the hard, cold, marble floor.

*************

So, what do you think? Is Draco a little out of character? Or would his one love's death effect him so drastically...that he would only hate afterwards, whatever was the cause, in Draco's case---Selena? Please let me know what you think! I'm open to friendly suggestions!

*************

****

~To Be Continued in Chapter 1~


	2. The Return of Fire

****

Dragon's Rekindler~Chapter 1

__

The Return of Fire

************

~Selena is now four years old. Draco's previous nanny for Selena died of a heart attack. Draco puts an add in the Daily Prophet for a nanny/governess position~

************

__

Why am I doing this? Virginia Weasley asked herself. She had resigned from her previous job on account of her boss.

He had been hitting on her, and she had raised hell when her boss finally stepped over the line. He had asked her what cup size she was! Virginia, one with the famous 'Weasley Temper', as it now was affectionately called, had let her anger best her.

Now she was left jobless and broke as hell. With no home, save her parents', she was living meagerly.

__

That's why I so desperate to take on this job, she convinced herself.

__

I just wish I wouldn't have to be working for him!

Picking up her courage, and leaving whatever pride she had left, Virginia pushed the buzzer to Malfoy Manor's gateway entrance. Virginia was surprised that the Malfoy's would have such a muggle device on their property, but these days times were changing and modernization was 'in'.

A ghost butler appeared in front of her, giving her a tremendous scare, but it introduced itself anyway, as 'Bransworth'. After enquiring Virginia's name, the ghost led her in through the barred gate. 

"Follow me please," Bransworth had told her in an echoing drawl, _It is just me, or do all things Malfoy drawl?_ She thought, smiling to herself.

They walked or rather, floated along in Bransworth's case, along the stone path that led to the huge mahogany double doors. Bransworth opened the door for her, and she stepped cautiously into the enormous foyer.

Virginia's blue-green eyes widened in amazement, for the longest, most grand marble staircase appeared before her. She raised her eyes to the ceiling, finding an even more breathtaking chandelier made of tiny Swiss crystals. The crystals were blue, clear, and green colored, _like my eyes_, Virginia thought wonderingly.

Bransworth told Virginia to wait there for 'Master Malfoy'---Virginia cringed in thoughts of having to call Draco '_Master_ Malfoy'. She decided she'd never call him that. 

The ghost returned with Draco, bowed to them both, asked Draco if he was needed anymore. Draco shook his head, and the butler flew upwards to the upper floors.

Draco's attention was now on Virginia. His gray eyes were now always cold, and he didn't look like one that could trust others too easily anymore. 

Draco's eyes roamed Virginia's now very womanly figure. Blushing like crazy, Virginia tore her gaze away from Draco's lean figure. _What was I doing? I thought I got over him!?_ Draco eyeing her still, finally spoke.

"Nice to see you again...Virginia," he extended his right hand out to her as a greeting.

"Likewise," Virginia promptly responded. 

When they shook hands, she couldn't help but notice that his hands were freezing, whereas Virginia's were warm to the touch. 

Draco continued to speak, explaining to Virginia, what was allowed and forbidden to his daughter. Some details that Virginia was shocked to hear were, "...don't buy her sweets..." "...don't let her get away with anything..." "...she _will_ be obedient, otherwise notify me..." and the one rule that really got to her was, "...don't fall in love with Selena..."

During Draco's rule discussion, Virginia kept nodding her head, wavy red hair falling out of its loose ponytail. What else could she do? Contradict his ridiculous rules? Not an option if she wanted this job, which was what she needed at the moment.

"Alright. Now that you are familiar with rules regarding Selena, you must hear the rules regarding my home. You will arrive on time for all three meals a day. You will join me for tea once a day, so as to inform me of Selena's progress. Clear?" he asked her. 

Virginia felt like she was being paid to listen to Draco, not take care of Selena. _Speaking of pay..._ she remembered. 

"Draco, approximately how much will I receive at the end of the year?" Virginia asked him, scared that he would refuse to pay her or even pay the bare minimum needed. 

"Of course. Let's see...how does three hundred thousand Galleons fare you?" he answered in his usual drawl---since his voice had gotten deeper with age, he sounded more and more sinister.

Virginia's eyes spoke for her, which Draco picked up on, and she finally answered, "Oh jeez. Yeah, sure, O.K. That'll do, " she was excited about her paycheck. It was more than even the Weasley Wizard Wheezes were making in a year. 

Fred and George would be _so_ jealous. But Ron would get jealous of the money, especially in the way Virginia was going about getting it...by working for Malfoy.

"Good. I will call Bransworth to take you and your belongings to your room. I've located it near Selena's so that you can be there for her," Draco said. 

__

What, can't be there for your own daughter? Virginia thought bitterly. She felt compelled to ask him. As if he were reading her mind Draco continued, "I'm a very busy man. The only way she can have human contact is through nannies".

The conversation ended and Draco called for Bransworth, who floated down from the ceiling. 

"Yes Master Malfoy?" Bransworth asked.

"Take Ms. Weasley here to her quarters. Then send Selena into Virg-...Ms. Weasley's room to acquaint themselves," Draco commanded. 

Virginia was led through the dark hallways---even though it was a bright sunny day outside---and to her room.

She opened her door and gasped. 

An enormous king sized canopy bed was to one side of the room, and at the other end, a beautiful dark maple wood wardrobe. The canopy bed's covers were a rich satin black cloth. The top of the canopy had black hangings with silver trim lace as fine as silk---which it probably was, Virginia reminded herself. The bed itself was covered with silver colored pillows. Some large, some small. Virginia felt like a princess, not at all like a nanny. _I guess this makes up for who I have to work for._

Virginia loved her room and sat down on her insanely soft bed covers. The feather soft mattress sunk under her weight. She closed her eyes for a minute, but was awoken by the sound of her door being cracked open.

She could make out a small girl from the tiny crack that she opened. Virginia smiled, wondering how any child of Draco's could be so shy---and so unlike him.

"Hey there Selena! I'm Virginia Weasley. Nice to meet you!" Virginia greeted her cheerfully. 

The little girl cracked the door open a little farther, then slowly walked up to Virginia. Virginia patted the area on the bedspread, indicating that it was alright for Selena to sit next to her.

Selena raised her scared, blue eyes and said in a tiny voice, "Hullo Veeheenia".

"Hullo. You can call me Ginny if you'd like," Virginia told the nervous girl, who quite obviously couldn't pronounce Virginia's name. 

The girl smiled and Virginia noticed her missing baby teeth---being replaced with permanent adult teeth. Virginia reminisced in her past child hood, full of laughter, love, boldness, and well...just plain happiness. The opposite of Selena's situation.

The girl had obviously inherited her father's silver blond hair, but not his cold gray eyes. She had blue eyes, just like her late mum. Unlike her parent's faces---that were usually cold and unwelcoming, Selena's face was warmly welcoming---ready to get love and give it back. 

Virginia instantly broke one of the rules Draco gave her..."don't fall in love with Selena..." he had told her. _Odd_, thought Virginia.

She wondered why he didn't love his daughter.

The day went on, tea time came and Selena was sent to her room for an afternoon nap.

Virginia walked around the enormous manor, searching for Draco's sun room (which was unsurprisingly dark). Finally, Virginia found the room, knocking three times and hearing a muffled voice call out, "Come in!"

She opened the door and walked in.

Draco looked up at her, and indicated with his hand for her to sit opposite him. 

"So. Tell me what you think of everything so far," Draco asked her.

"Its great, Selena is wonderful, and I absolutely love my room, especially the bed," she answered, while smiling at the thought of falling asleep on it.

Draco looked her straight in the eye and spoke quietly, "I picked it specially for you. Its a exact replica of the one I sleep in every night," he added with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Virginia wondered why Draco would give her a exact replica of the bed he slept in himself. _Why would he tell me that?_

Bransworth finally came into the room with the tea, and handed each of them a steaming cup. Then he left the two alone. 

Virginia wanted to voice her fears for Selena's speech disabilities, so she quietly, without trying to invoke a stab at Draco's family pride for being perfect, said, "Draco, I fear Selena may have some speech development problems".

Instead of getting angry, as Virginia feared, Draco appeared thoughtful for a moment, and spoke, "Then its your job to fix her". _Damn, he's blunt!_ Virginia thought with mild amusement.

"I'll start right away," she promised Draco, eyeing him carefully.

"Good," he responded, and continued to sip away at the tea.

After five minutes of silence, Draco spoke again, "So, how did your family handle the fact that you're working for a Malfoy?"

Virginia answered him with a slight grin at remembering their reactions.

"Ron took it the worst. My other siblings were alright with it, as long as I promised to hex you if you tried to hurt me. Other than that, my parents were of course slightly hesitant to let their baby daughter go so far from home. How about you? Do you mind having a Weasley in your house?" Virginia finished, looking into Draco's eyes as he answered.

"Well, I sure hope you don't disappoint me Virginia, but yes I'm O.K. with having you here," he answered quietly.

Tea time ended, and Virginia went to her room to unpack her belongings. Virginia herself decided a short nap was in order, being exhausted by traveling and all.

****

Virginia yawned and sat in bed, letting time go by until she was expected downstairs for breakfast. She had been so tired, that she skipped dinner.

The sun was pouring itself into her room through a crack in the shades. She got out of bed, showered, and dressed. Virginia put her long red hair into a long, tight, French braid. Then she made her way for the breakfast hall.

Draco and Selena were already sitting there at the long dining table made for thirty people---not three. 

No one spoke once at all during breakfast, which quickly bored Virginia. But once Draco left the room, saying good morning to Virginia, Virginia made way to sit next to Selena.

"Gord Morming! Ginny!" Selena squeaked at her.

__

Well, at least she got my name right.

"Dear, its Good Morning," Virginia corrected Selena with a smile. _I hope she improves._

Selena tried again to speak correctly. 

"Gord. Morging".

Virginia shook her head and told Selena to try again. Selena's eyes started to water up, and she started to cry, saying, "Me cannit do et!" 

Virginia felt sorry for trying to push the four year old to speak correctly, and pulled the crying girl into a hug.

Selena fell quiet after a few minutes of silent sobs. Finally, she tilted her little head up and looked Virginia in the eye, with her own wet, red ones. 

"Whaddar you doin' to me? Me feel beddar now." 

Virginia was about to laugh, but realized just why the little girl didn't know what a hug was! Sadly, it seemed that Selena had never been given any signs of affection from anyone. Obviously, Selena's previous nanny had gone 100% along with Draco's dumb rules.

Virginia realized then, that she was pretty damn lucky to have a family that cared for her so much. Deciding what she would do for the deprived Selena, Virginia made up her mind. She would love Selena, no matter how nasty, cruel, and unfeeling Draco wanted her to be. _How can he treat his own daughter like this?_

Telling Selena to sit in her lap, Virginia asked her if she would like her hair braided. Selena's response was, "Me want butiful hair like you Ginny!"

Virginia blushed. She was flattered, even though the compliment came from a four year old. Virginia complied and set to work on Selena's own 'butiful' silver tresses. Once the braid was finished, Virginia took out one of the two ribbons from her own hair. Always carrying two, just in case she lost one. 

Selena was ecstatic about her new look, it was obvious that no one had bothered showing her an ounce of human affection. 

Afterwards, Virginia and Selena went to Virginia's room, where they took out a set of colored pencils and parchment. Selena was an eager student, observing Virginia carefully draw a person with red hair. Selena was curious about who the 'red haired' person could be, so she asked.

"Ginny? Who thad you draw'ed?" 

Virginia looked up from the parchment, and said, "That, and drawing, hunny. This is my brother Ron," she added, sounding just a bit homesick.

Selena, taking no heed of her corrections, smiled and asked sweetly, "Can you draw'ed me?" 

Virginia smiled and said, "Sure. We'll pretend you're a model for Witch Weekly. Alright?" Selena nodded enthusiastically, even though she'd never seen a 'Witch Weekly', "Just sit over there on that stool, and make sure to smile!" Virginia added.

Selena did as she was told, smiling a bit too enthusiastically, so Virginia patiently got out of her seat and corrected Selena's lopsided, silly grin. "That's better!" Virginia told her little model.

First, Virginia started drawing Selena's nose, and then progressed to the end---Selena's platinum colored hair done in a loose braid, allowing a few rebel baby hair strands fall about her tiny, happy face.

"All done," Virginia concluded. 

She showed the picture to an awestruck Selena, who was singing her praises continuously, until dinner time. 

Upon sitting at the enormous table with Draco and Selena, Virginia felt silence fall over them again. Virginia, growing up in a houseful of loud, rude, pushing, shoving, obnoxious brothers was not used to the deathly silence that threatened to push her sanity out the window. So she attempted small talk with Draco about what Selena and she had done that day while he was out conducting business.

"Selena and I had fun today," Virginia filled him in.

"Oh really? What did you two do then?" Draco asked her.

"We draw'ed daddy!" a smiling, excited Selena joined in.

Draco's face went cold upon hearing Selena's interruption and yelled at her, "How many bloody times do I have to tell you not to call me _daddy_! Call me 'father'!" 

Selena was cowering behind the table, short enough to hide her upset face.

Virginia was shocked at Draco's appalling behavior towards his daughter, and decided to go back to the drawing topic. 

"Anyway, we were drawing. It was a lot of fun, wasn't it Selena?" 

When Virginia had mentioned drawing again, Draco had an unreadable expression plastered on his face.

Virginia wondered what was going on behind his cool, composed, pale face.

Dinner ended without anymore incidents, and it was time for Selena to go to bed. Virginia dressed Selena in her night robes---pink with the Malfoy insignia: MM .

Then Virginia read Selena a muggle picture book titled _Sleeping Beauty_. Selena fell asleep within the first ten minutes of reading. Virginia smiled warmly at the sleeping 'buti' in front of her, and tucked her in, nice and tight. Blowing out the magical everlast candles out, Virginia left the room for her own.

Virginia couldn't forget how Draco looked at dinner, how cruel he was to his daughter---and for no apparent reason, and the deathly silence during every meal.

She didn't even know where Draco went between meals, but he was always punctual, nevertheless. 

Changing into her black satin nighty, Virginia lay down and pulled the surprisingly enough, _black, satin_ covers over her head, planning what to do for Selena the next day. 

****

The next morning, Virginia set about her now mandatory routine, of waking up, showering, dressing, and going down for breakfast. 

After yet another silent breakfast, Selena and Virginia returned to the task they set out to do yesterday, drawing.

Virginia took out her colored pencils and found a pack of crayons for Selena to use. They continued to draw, this time they drew animals. Virginia and Selena sat in silence (not deathly; it was tranquil silence this time) next to each other, both of them drawing something different. 

Selena peered over Virginia's shoulder and proclaimed, "Wow! Thads a good Dragon!"

Virginia, absentmindly began drawing what was supposed to be a horse---and somehow, while Virginia was drawing it's ears, had ended up as a _dragon_.

Virginia's face contorted with confusion said to Selena, "Thanks. Silly me, I was trying to draw a horse!"

Selena giggled at what Virginia called herself and asked why she drew it.

"I don't know," Virginia answered truthfully. She smiled at Selena and added thoughtfully, "Did we see a dragon during breakfast? I don't recall seeing one at any present time".

Then an idea popped into her head..._Draco's name means Dragon in Latin. Why would I subconsciously draw 'him'? _Virginia frowned. _ Because you still love him, duh!_ said a voice in her head. She shook her head, unaware of the concerned looks that Selena was giving her, _No. I. Don't! At least not anymore. Especially since he can't even love his own child, _Virginia thought sadly.

__

What did happen to make him so hateful towards Selena?

*************

Nice little cliffy eh? Not really, yeah? It'll get better later! I promise! Well, rest assured, you'll find out next chapter why Draco is so mean to Selena---unless you've accomplished that already...you smart thing, you! Get ready for some 'scenes' with G/D involved, duh...that's the whole bloody purpose of this fic! :) And thankfully, NO, Selena will not interrupt! Don't worry, no mushy stuff yet. _That,_ you-oh-so-patient-reader will have to wait for! Thanks for reading, and remember that a few reviews wouldn't hurt anyone, now would it? ;)

__

*************

****

~To Be Continued in Chapter 2~


	3. A Mysterious Marriage

****

Dragon's Rekindler~Chapter 2

__

A Mysterious Marriage

************

~Two months later. It is now the beginning of October~

************

Virginia was now used to every little detail in her new life. She awaited Draco's presence for all the meals, and she liked having tea with him in the afternoons.

They usually talked about Hogwarts---but were careful not to mention their past kiss on the stair landing.

Even though they were never enemies, they were never actually friends either. Virginia and Draco, within the past two months had developed a friendly relationship---but still weren't close enough to call each other a _friend_.

On one memorable occasion, they started talking about the second Voldemort war during their time at Hogwarts. Draco had told Virginia of his mother's death, of how it hadn't effected him one bit.

When Virginia asked Draco why her death didn't bother him, all he said before turning his face in the other direction was, "Pansy..."

Virginia knew how Pansy died---thanks to the Daily Prophet's obituary. She felt bad for Draco, but at the same time didn't care for Pansy, for they had never been friends nor talked to each other.

Virginia sat there in the sunroom with Draco---silently. After she couldn't deal with the silence any longer, she made up an excuse to check on Selena. Virginia left him to his brooding.

As she walked out of the sunroom, she passed by the library. This room bothered her to no end. Especially since Draco had forbidden _anyone _or _anything_ to go inside it. This just enticed Virginia all the more...a _forbidden room!_ She really wanted to find out just why this was.

One day, after putting Selena down for a nap, and knowing for a fact that Draco had to conduct business outside of the house in London---Virginia knew this was a perfect opportunity. 

She quietly closed Selena's door shut. Virginia then cautiously walked to the corridor that held the library. Walking along the corridor, which was dimly lit, and had a few small 'gothic style' windows allowing a small amount of light in, Virginia started to shiver. This corridor was cold, much colder than even the sunroom. Finally after walking for a short amount of time, Virginia came upon the wooden Mahogany doors.

She turned the handle. It was surprisingly unlocked.

Charming the candles to light up the room, which was surprisingly warmer than the corridor, Virginia knew automatically why this room was forbidden to her.

There were countless drawings, paintings, and sketches laying all around the floor, walls, and desk. Virginia's curiosity arose, and she walked over to the desk. She picked up the drawing in her hands. As soon as she got a clear look at it, she quickly dropped it back on to the desk, her hands were shaking.

__

Oh jeez...Oh god...Oh damn! Why in hell would he draw that? And how...?

Virginia's frantic brain searched for an explanation. The drawing was of _her_. And _what_ a drawing it was! It depicted Virginia leaning over a rose bush, sniffing a rose through her delicate fingers. The signature at the bottom left no doubt in Virginia's mind of who had drawn this...Draco Malfoy had.

She continued to stand there, looking over the drawing lay in front of her. She could tell that Draco had spent quite a deal of time perfecting it. There were erase marks near her hair mostly. Although the rest of the drawing was perfect. Even down to every little wrinkle in her eyes when she smiled, which was what she was doing in the drawing. 

Virginia was so engrossed with the picture, that when a sudden 'POP' sound came from behind, she failed to notice.

"You! What the hell?" came Draco's shocked voice as he noticed the drawing Virginia was so taken with. He pushed her aside angrily and flipped the drawing over.

Virginia spun around---her eyes betrayed her fear, for she was scared of what Draco would do to her now. _Perhaps fired? Or even a loss of possible friendship? _Virginia felt damned either way.

"I'm sorry Draco. I just _had_ to see what was in here," she apologized to a fuming, and clearly embarrassed Draco Malfoy.

"Virginia, what part of 'don't ever go in the library' didn't you understand?" he spoke angrily, but not raising his voice an octave. He didn't need to. Just his glare was enough to frighten _anyone._ _Except Virginia Weasley._

Virginia wasn't about to let Draco win all the way though. "Well what the hell are you doing...drawing pictures of me!?" she cried, feeling scandalized that Draco actually drew her quite correctly---as if he stared enough at her to memorize every last detail of her body.

Draco had the grace to look down in shame, but chose not to answer. He would never admit to Virginia that he was starting to fall for her.

"Well?" Virginia repeated.

"Nothing. No reason, except that I love to draw...alright? Its not like you don't draw," he brought up.

Virginia didn't appear satisfied with his explanation, but decided against mentioning it again. It was just as embarrassing to her, as it was for Draco to know that she had found the drawings.

"So why _did_ you come back home?" Virginia asked him, hoping to change the subject.

"I forgot my cloak," Draco answered while pointing out a black cloak laid out over his chair. 

Virginia then realized she had referred to Malfoy Manor as her _home_. _Damn, I really need to get out of here more often! I've started to think of this place as home! _

An awkward silence fell over the two, as Draco stood calmly behind the chair, and Virginia was ringing her hands together nervously. Virginia felt that she needed to get out of there, away from Draco.

"I need to go back and check on Selena," was all she could come up with in such a short amount of time. She half ran, half walked out the door. Draco followed her departure with sad eyes. 

Damn Selena, again! Always ruining things for me!

Then again, that conversation wasn't going anywhere. Draco picked up the drawing and magicked it to the wall directly in front of his desk. Giving his drawing one more glance, Draco threw his cloak over his shoulders. He disapparated, going back to London.

****

For a week, Draco didn't request Virginia's presence in the sunroom. Virginia avoided his gaze, even as Draco continued to look at her, thinking she didn't notice. She would blush under his gaze now, making him feel happy about doing that to her.

Draco himself didn't want to admit his feelings for her, of course, for she was a Weasley.

One day, after Draco couldn't take the silence anymore, he sent Bransworth for Virginia---this time they met in the library. He decided to be quite frank with an already terrified Virginia.

He looked her in the eye and she did also. Then they both looked away, and Virginia failed to realize just how close Draco was walking towards her.

"You love me," Draco spoke, his tone suggesting that he already knew she did, and he was just confirming it. 

Virginia turned her face back to see his---a mere foot away, and spoke in a quiet whisper, feeling damned again for having to lie, "No".

Draco seriously doubted she was telling the truth. It was written all over her pained face. 

Virginia, herself not wanting Draco to know her deepest feelings, made for the door. Making up an excuse she spoke, "I must check on Selena". 

Draco had never felt so frustrated in all his life. His _daughter_ was making everything impossible. But, just as he started to lose all hope of Virginia acknowledging her love to him, she opened the door a crack. She stuck her head through the door and surprising herself even, she walked over to Draco. Sticking a hand out to Draco, she said, "We should just be friends". Draco took her hand, not shaking, just holding it. She quickly wrestled her hand from his and left the room once more. 

__

She seems to think I love her too. Which just happens to be true...Oh bloody hell!

****

~October 30th: A couple hours after dinner~

****

Over the last few weeks, Draco and Virginia found themselves to be ignoring each other. Both of them dared not reveal how they really felt, so the only other option was to forget it ever happened.

The option for a friendship between Draco and Virginia was still open, however that would mean communication was needed. And both didn't want to risk it. 

Virginia had been spending time with Selena drawing pictures of black cats, pumpkins, and ghosts...Muggle traditional representations for the spirit of Halloween. She also told Selena Halloween stories from her past years as a student in Hogwarts, deliberately failing to mention her first year's Halloween (she was possessed). That was still a painful (mentally) memory in Virginia's opinion. Selena, after being told of playing in the leaves, carving pumpkins, and eating homemade berry cupcakes (picked from the gardens in the Weasley's burrow home), wanted in on all the fun that Virginia once had. 

Virginia herself couldn't help but feel excited about Halloween. Wanting to surprise Selena, Virginia decided to go and get the supplies she needed, without anyone knowing what she was doing.

When Virginia first arrived at Malfoy Manor (in August), she noticed a forest in the far regions of the vast grounds. Knowing for a fact that berries, leaves, and other Halloweenish craft ideas could be found in forests, Virginia walked into the dark, somewhat murky smelling foliage. Virginia could hear owls hooting, nocturnal animals scurrying along through the bushes, and she saw the occasional squirrel gather a few nuts from the ground. She could hear her feet crunch on leaves, the leaves were a brilliant yellow and obviously dying---falling off the trees with every gust of wind. It smelled of autumn---leaves, and a mixture of dirt and water, a somewhat summer smell, but stronger. 

She walked on and on, throughout the forest. She finally caught site of berry bushes to her right.

Stooping down to the ground on her knees, she picked blue berries and ripe raspberries form the bushes. Noticing that the bushes appeared more fruitful deeper into the forest, Virginia increased the light intensity of her _lumos_ spell, and the light led her to a path made of loose flat stones. 

Obviously the stones once led people to _somewhere_, Virginia reasoned.

Going with what she thought right, she started to follow the ancient stone path. In some places, the stones were so unleveled that she had to walk looking down at her feet, instead of ahead of herself. This proved to be a major fault of Virginia's as she soon found out.

She soon heard a growl, deep and resonating, as if coming from a monster. She wasn't far off in her assumptions, because suddenly, the growling increased and a deep, echoing rumble could be heard.

The 'monster' opened its mouth, which as far a Virginia knew, or could see with her limited light, a mere ten feet apart from each other was the creature. Its breath was caught by Virginia's senses. It smelled of Iron...in other words, blood.

The creature expelled a small, but destructive amount of fire towards the bushes near it. The bushes nearest the monster caught on fire quickly. Before it could spread, Virginia called out the spell to extinguish flames. In the one second that Virginia took to eliminate the fire, her lumos spell went out. That was when Virginia took notice of the monster---which was now approaching her, and now was five feet away. 

It was indeed a dragon. _A dragon in Malfoy's forest?_ Virginia pondered. Too scared to run, Virginia froze on the spot. Her legs would not carry her anywhere to safety. The only thing Virginia noticed was an ancient castle, in ruins, but still standing, behind the Welsh Green dragon. The stone was clearly aging into a black color with the years; Ivy vines grew up the side of the stone building. No doubt about it, this part of the woods was being guarded by the dragon.

Unfortunately, Virginia had stumbled upon this secret layout in the woods. Returning to her senses as the dragon reared on its clawed back legs, and looking as if he would start breathing fire again. The gray, thick, curvy smoke was coming out of his nostrils, which were flaring open and closed rapidly. 

Virginia knew that, by having Charlie Weasley as a brother, to stay very still around dragons; That they became aggravated easily, and its best to try singing to it---especially if you're a virgin, as in Virginia's case.

The first song that came to mind was one her mother sang to her as a child, called _Suo Gan. _It was an old Welsh lullaby. 

Virginia sang as loud and clear as she could get her shaky, scared self to allow. Even though she'd been to Charlie's dragon reserves after getting out of Hogwarts, she was still scared of how ferocious they could become in a matter of seconds.

[Singing]

__

Sleep, my baby, on my bosom,

Warm and cozy, it will prove,

Round thee mother's arms are folding,

In her heart a mother's love.

There shall no one come to harm thee,

Naught shall ever break they rest;

Sleep, my darling babe, in quiet, 

Sleep on mother's gentle breast.

Sleep serenely, baby, slumber,

Lovely baby, gentle sleep;

Tell me wherefore art thou smiling,

Smiling sweetly in they sleep?

Do the angels smile in heaven

When thy happy smile they see?

Dost thou on them smile while slumb 'ring

On my bosom peacefully.

The dragon started to sway, closing its red eyes, and the smoke started to come out in soft puffs of smoke, whereas it used to be angry puffs.

Virginia had finished singing the song and continued to sing it repeatedly, over and over again. Finally, the dragon sat down on its enormous haunches---eyeing Virginia sleepily, it opened its mouth and let out an enormous yawn. Virginia was surprised that the dragon would actually yield to her singing. She stood, in front of the now docile sleeping dragon, still in shock. So gone, she was, that when a beautiful Lipizzaner horse came galloping into the clearing where she stood by the dragon, she failed to realized who was astride it.

The moon shone through the parting clouds, allowing Virginia to see who rode the Lipizzaner.

__

Draco

Virginia's eyes widened upon seeing a familiar face, and she ran to him. Draco had already dismounted, and he was now walking over to Virginia. He took in the site of a dragon and then looked back at the frightened Virginia. His arms opened up to her, and allowed her to get deep into his embrace. Crying freely now---the shock was over, Virginia had a death grip on the back of his white collar.

"Ginny," Virginia started upon hearing him speak her nickname, the name Selena and her close family and friends used. Draco was rubbing her back in small circles to calm her down and his other hand held her trembling head pushed onto his muscular chest. He could feel her sobs---first racking, then they tuned down to shudders. 

Draco could feel Virginia's wet tears soak through his white linen shirt. Draco tried again to speak to her, he whispered in her ear, "Ginny," she stopped shuddering to look up at him, as far as her neck could go---she would not let go of his neck collar, "Why did you go into the forest? Didn't you know they're dangerous, especially at night? What were you thinking?" he asked again.

"I wa--was," Virginia's voice cracked, "looking for berries, leaves, and pumpkins for Selena's first Halloween." 

Draco's eyes became a good deal of a colder shade when Selena was mentioned. 

"Are you crazy? That's was _house elves_ are bloody for!" he said to a trembling Virginia.

"And I never want you to do something this stupid again!" he said to her, this time with his eyes softening back to their original gray-blue color.

Virginia took no notice of the concern in his eyes and spoke, "Draco! _You_ call what I did stupid? When _you_ have a bloody awful dragon in your backyard? How was I to know?" she retorted angrily, and let go of his neck.

She retreated a few steps away form him and crossed her arms---waiting for an explanation. 

__

The dragon, thankfully was still asleep under the spell of Virginia's singing, and was snoring quite loudly. 

The Lipizzaner was stomping its hooves impatiently. Draco walked back towards Virginia, he grabbed her around the waist and before her struggles could even begin---Draco picked her up and threw her onto the horse's bare white back. Draco swung himself over the horse as well, in front of Virginia.

"Grab on," was all he said as he kicked the sides of the horse and it took off at a soft, rhythmatic canter (A/N: The canter is a fast paced gait that is very smooth and it also hurts your arse less than the other gaits. You don't rise much from the saddle, and it is generally comfortable).

Virginia could feel the powerful muscles of the horse beneath her. Its flanks were warm and soft, the white hairs were attaching themselves to Virginia's green robes. She knew she'd have a helluva time getting rid of the hairs, but she didn't mind right now. All she was worrying about right now was whether or not the dragon might awaken at any minute---apparently Draco was thinking along the same lines.

Virginia wrapped her arms tightly around Draco's slim waist, burying her face into his silver-white locks. She took in his scent---the same as six years ago---and she calmed down, letting Draco take charge.

As they continued to canter along the Malfoy grounds, Virginia molded her body to Draco's back---trying to get as much comfort from his body as possible. Draco also tried to get comfortable on his horse---it _was_ bareback, so of course _he_ would hurt more than Virginia at the end of the ride. 

Draco groaned in pain for obvious reasons; Virginia heard him and realized where his pain was coming from. Hey, it was easy for her to know something like this when you have six brothers.

She whispered in his ear while smiling, "That's gunna hurt for awhile isn't it? I myself am pretty comfortable. Then again...I don't have the same _problems_," and she said it as if it were a joke, "as you do". 

He grimaced and looked back at her, their noses were touching, from being so close to each other to begin with.

"I wouldn't be hurting so bad if I hadn't been in a rush to save your life!" he shouted back at her. He had turned back around to look forward. He was mad that he had forgotten the saddle, _that_ would have solved a lot of problems. But when he noticed she wasn't in the manor, he became worried and went to the stable to fetch his horse and ride out looking for her. He, like the Marauders had a map similar to theirs...he of course had no idea about Harry's map. This map allowed Lucius to find Draco whenever he wanted to punish him for something. 

Draco felt Virginia's grasp around his waist tighten, and he actually found that he like it.

"You...you, tried to save my life?" She asked in a little voice.

"Yes, only you got my dragon to sleep before I got there. A true miracle you're still alive, really," he answered back.

"But...if it's your dragon," and she stopped to think, "then why are we running away from it? Can't you control your own dragon?" she couldn't help adding smugly. 

"It doesn't know you. It wouldn't have listened to me if a virgin was present---you would have been its dinner. You are a virgin right?" he asked, his own voice sounded smug.

"Why would I tell you _that_?" she asked angrily. Then she asked, "Why do you have a dragon to begin with? Aren't they illegal?" 

"I don't know why its there. But I think its guarding that old castle behind it. I also know that the dragon has been in our family for all of my life and before, perhaps. It's perfectly legal to own a dragon if you make the land it lives on unplottable," Draco answered her truthfully. The laws to own dragons had changed after the fall of Voldemort. So she couldn't say everything on her mind, so he settled with, "How did you know I was _there_ by the dragon?"

"I heard your singing from the stables. Did you ever realize how beautiful your voice is?" he added for good measure---he was getting quite fond of Virginia's grip on him, her hands kept getting lower and tighter on him as they continued to ride and became calmer.

Silence fell upon them, it was a welcomed silence, that let them both think about their previous relationship to each other. 

Draco thought about the offer Virginia made him in the library; Virginia thought of Draco from six years ago, and how her heart was now completely mended---ready to give to Draco again.

She was only worried about Selena though, and how Draco treated her---would he treat her the same way as Selena? She was so engrossed with her thoughts that she didn't realize how low her hands had gotten on Draco's waist line, until she heard him gasp.

She looked around his shoulder and saw where her hand had gone---beyond his belt buckle!

"Oh. My. God! I'm so sorry Draco!" she stammered embarrassedly, her ears were burning red. Draco was embarrassed too, but hid it well.

"It's alright," he said, smiling about where she had touched him---he was also smiling about being right. Virginia definitely was a virgin! _Otherwise, she would not have reacted that badly when she touched me down there, _he thought.

Virginia's hands were now strictly on his shoulders, which wasn't a really good place to put them, for she was now ready to bounce off the back of the horse. 

"Ginny, you _have_ to," he said to her. She nodded, understanding, and again, _carefully_ this time, placed her arms around his waist. Since she wasn't holding so tightly, she had to push her body against his---which wasn't as bad as touching him---down there---but now it was like switched roles.

__

Her body was being touched by Draco's strong back. NOT that Virginia really minded, she thought to herself while smiling into Draco's silver locks again.

I could get used to this, if only he would love Selena as much as I do, she thought sadly. _But_,_ I could teach him to ..._ she thought as the horse led them back to the stables, where Draco dismounted, stretched his back and legs, and then reached up for Virginia. He picked her off the horse easily, and set her down to the ground. _I really hope I succeed,_ she thought hopefully while looking at Draco's back as he walked over to the horse and brushed it off with a currying brush.

****

~Tea time: October 31st~

****

"Draco?" Virginia asked him, after they had sat down for tea.

"Hmm?" he replied, looking up from spooning two teaspoons of sugar into his tea.

Virginia started to doubt whether she should say what was on her mind. But she reminded herself to be brave and just ask it.

"Why do you hate Selena so much? What has she done to deserve your hatred?"

Draco had not anticipated this type of question and if possible, paled to an almost whiter shade of white than he normally was. He looked at Virginia and asked, "Do you honestly think I'd tell you?"

Virginia looked downcast at his statement, she looked at her tea cup.

Draco shook his head and sat down in front of her. "Never mind. You _did_. I see... Well, I guess I might as well, seeing as how you're not the type to go around gossiping. Still want me to tell you?" he asked.

Virginia looked up at him now, hope in her eyes, that startled Draco. She nodded.

"I guess I'd better start from the beginning, yeah?" Virginia nodded again. 

"Alright. Let's see..."

[Draco goes into story mode. He is looking at Virginia sometimes, but at others his eyes wander to the tea cup and he stares intently at it, expecting it to tell him he was doing something wrong here---telling a Weasley his deepest secrets.]

"My father and mother, and Pansy's were both death eaters, as you probably knew already. Before Voldemort killed my father and mother, our parents had decided our future for us...as in marriage. I, nor Pansy could get out of it, unless one of us were to die. We decided to play along once we found out, which was---do you remember the time when I picked you up from that trick step? I was out at Hogsmeade with my father. Lucius was telling me about the arranged marriage he planned out with Mr. Parkinson. I was distraught, and didn't want to go back to my common room---knowing I'd be the one telling Pansy of our future marriage. It was terrible when I finally did tell her. She was dating Marcus Flint, _they_ were going to get married. She had no say in it any more than I did, so we played along. Just in case one of our fathers were ever watching us, I came up with a plan with Pansy---which took a week of planning. The plan was to fake a proposal of love. The only reason our parents wanted us wed was for the 'eventual' Voldemort servant children born from us. Voldemort, you see had little evil family trees planned out for all of his stooges---such as my father. Even after Lucius and my mother were _Avada Kedavra_'ed, Pansy and I had forged a relationship that had love in it for each other, but no. We were not _in_ love. Once Pansy became pregnant, we were starting to become like a real family---we were starting over with a child, that _we_ should have raised together! When Pansy came to her final stages---nine months pregnant, she started to deliver and have contractions on the bed. It was a nightmare. All that blood! God! I sat next to her, speaking into her ear until finally I saw a little head come out, the fingers, then toes. It was then that I realized Pansy was, was..." Draco paused from his story and stared at a spot on the wall, above Virginia's head, "dying," he finished, and started up again, "her hands were cold, clammy, sweating, and lost all of their color. You know what her last words to me were?" Virginia shook her head sadly, tears were in her eyes at seeing Draco so sad, "She said...'I love you'," he answered. Draco looked now upon Virginia's sad face and asked, "Are you O.K.?" Virginia looked up to see the face of Draco Malfoy.

His eyes were surprisingly loving and Virginia didn't want to look away. But she did.

"You never exactly told me _why_ you hate Selena so much. If anything...you should be babying her, spoiling her rotten for not having a mother. Not hurting her by talking forcefully, and generally being an arse to her!" Virginia told him, feeling the need to defend her precious little friend.

"I don't like Selena because, one, she reminds me of Pansy. Two, she reminds me of what Voldemort _might_ have made her become, had Voldemort still been around. And three, she reminds me of my cursed father that was at fault for everything bad that ever happened to me," Draco answered, still looking at Virginia.

She slowly raised her eyes and met his. What as it that Draco saw in them? _Understanding_. But he was clearly not forgiven yet for hating Selena. For he still did. And it would take more than talking to Virginia, to rid the hate festered up in his heart since the minute she was born.

************

****

Pepsibabe2- I wish I could rewrite those 'rushed' scenes, but like everyone else...I have my faults. I'll try to write in a more transitional manner next time.

****

Superflux- You felt pain at Pansy's death? Whoa. Personally, to me she was the only character I could kill off without myself regretting it later.

****

celina87- Really? Which two fics? I've never read any fics with Draco as a single father, nor have I read any that placed Ginny as a nanny.

****

Venus Saturnalia- His proposal...was, yes I admit...OOC. however for good reason, read ch 2 yet?

****

Moonlite- I had reasons for not saying much about it...the reason is in ch 2.

****

Lillian- I know. Sorry, I'll try not to rush the scenes again. It's just that my brain thinks faster than my poor cramped hands can type.

****

Gryffinturtle- 'Virginia' versus 'Ginny'. I just wanted to be a little different than the other authors. Sorry it bothers you or anyone else.

****

jhlseaz- yup, and such a reason it is! (ch 2)

****

Nupil- And you thought Draco really loved Pansy? Ha, as if! :) Thanks.

****

Lorelei Phantomwall- Thank you! "Marvelous" writing style? Please tell my past English professors that! :)

****

Lucius- yup, they sure are!

I'm sorry I couldn't answer all of you wonderful reviewers:

****

Mel*Star, MrsSpongeBob333, amy, Celtica Silverwing, Shinigami_Black Yuy, 'unregistered', cometdust123, Chanel Potter, dizzyfairy, JoeBob1379, Draco Malfoy's Girl, fOxyness39, hpfanknitgurl, PatilBrown, Lanski, Dragon's Guardian, Megan Drew, Ron Lover 6969, mistyblue383

All those reviews! Thanks so much! That was some birthday present I opened up (on July 3rd) and discovered that I had **47** reviews! Please keep reviewing! I may answer your questions next time! :)

****

Credits: to Barb for the Welsh lullaby Ginny sang to the dragon. Also to Al, for suggesting that if a person were to sing to a dragon, it would calm them down.

************

****

The Next Chapter: Ginny takes Selena to the zoo. Ginny and Draco...(Gasp!) in bed together! Draco gets possessive. Ginny gets a laugh. And a cliffy to end all cliffies....if that's what you think by the end of it! Believe me, you'll kill me if I kill this person off!

************

****

~To Be Continued in Chapter 3~

__


	4. Dead or Alive

****

Dragon's Rekindler~Chapter 3

__

Dead or Alive

************

~November 2nd~

************

A couple days after the 'Rescue Mission', Draco started to show his feelings for Virginia more openly. 

It was dinner time and Draco kept sneaking glances at Virginia. She of course noticed and realized that Draco just might like her back. She decided to take advantage of Draco's feelings. 

Draco was collecting some asparagus on to his fork---and was staring at Virginia at the same time. Virginia had to hide her smile when she noticed this. Draco _hated_ asparagus. Virginia raised her hand to her mouth and coughed to gain his attention.

He looked up from staring at her unfocusedly and looked into her eyes.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"Well Draco, I've noticed you staring at me for the past ten minutes. What? Is there something on my robes?" Virginia asked him sweetly, trying to control the laughter welling up inside herself. She had never seen him act so "open" before. Usually he'd look at her and not act so... nervous. But today and the last few days he proved to be acting weird around her. Draco again looked at her robes, they were a sunny yellow, and looked back up at her shaking his head as an answer.

Virginia smiled and said, while enacting her plan to take advantage of the situation, "Draco, I was planning on taking Selena to a muggle zoo sometime this week. I think I'll need my pay in advance."

He still had that nervous look about him, but answered in a clear, unaffected tone, "Sure, sure. But you don't need to use your paycheck; I'll give you my Gringotts card. Just use whatever you need." 

Virginia was still smiling at him, but was blushing slightly. She wasn't exactly expecting him to trust her with a Gringott's card to _his _vault. 

"Draco, why don't you come with us. It'll be great fun. We can see all these different kinds of animals...and the muggles even keep animals that aren't originally from London..." she was chatting excitedly, but was interrupted by Draco.

"No. I can't come with you _and _Selena. Trust me, I won't be any fun. Go along without me," he said to Virginia while looking down at his plate. 

When he saw the asparagus on the end of his fork, he made a face and took a napkin to wipe it clear off. Instead he forked up some fried chicken. Virginia laughed when she saw this. 

"What?" he demanded of her, looking at Virginia from the corner of his eye.

"I was wondering when you'd notice the asparagus on your fork. I thought you hated them?" she answered with a smile plastered on her sunny face.

Draco smirked and asked her, "Since when have you noticed my favorites and dislikes?" Virginia sobered down and looked him seriously in the eye, "Since you attempted to save _my_ life."

Draco looked at her and smiled. "So, do I get a reward of some sort?" he asked Virginia while a mischievous smile tugged at the ends of his mouth.

"Depends what kind of reward you want," she answered seductively, completely forgetting that Selena was sitting right next to her. Selena had a look of concentration on her face. Finally, she resolved to ask 'Ginny' and 'father' the question on her mind, "Whad es _re-word_?" 

Virginia smiled at the little girl's confusion, and was about to answer when _again_ Draco interrupted. "None of your damn business!" he growled at her. Virginia was shocked. Her mouth was gaping open with clear and obvious anger because of Draco's uncalled for reaction to an innocent question.

"Draco! You really need to shut your uncontrollable mouth! She didn't say anything to offend you did she?" Virginia shrieked at him. He appeared somewhat shocked by _her _reaction and started to refute when Virginia got up from her seat, walked over to the scared Selena, and picked her up lovingly. 

Virginia carried Selena out the dining room doors, slamming them behind her retreating back. It was Draco's turn to be shocked. His mouth was open, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

"Bransworth! Clean up this room!" Draco clearly wanted to show the household that he _still_ had control over his own home. _Maybe if I want Ginny to like me..._Draco gulped, _I'll have to be nice to Selena._ Draco gulped nervously again.

****

~November 4th~

****

The day was sunny, not too cool, and not too hot. Downtown London seemed to be having relatively high temperatures this year. The day before today, Virginia had run into Draco after breakfast. He had his Gringott's card in his hand. He handed the silvery blue card over to Virginia without looking at her face. She took it, nodded her head in thanks, and walked away.

Virginia was still angry about Draco's behavior. The day after that, today, Virginia had taken Selena to the London Zoo. They traveled there by first flooing to Diagon Alley, and then Virginia waved for a muggle transport bus. Virginia was grateful for taking advanced studies of muggles back in Hogwarts. They had finally reached the zoo, paid the fare, and walked along the pavement path.

The first exhibit Selena went to was for Polar bears. Virginia had brought sketch pads for Selena to draw her favorite animals, and Selena was seated on a bench---pencil in hand, drawing the bears. 

Virginia got up from the bench next to Selena and asked her, " Would you like some pretzels?" Selena nodded joyously. Virginia left her to her drawing for only a few minutes, when she returned and what she saw made her pretzels fall out of her hand. Selena was dangling from the ledge of the polar bear exhibit.

Virginia ran over to her, grabbed her, and pulled her up out from behind the protective glass.

"What were you doing?!" Virginia yelled at her. Selena was crying hysterically, her tears and hiccups very loud---and attracting the muggles' attention. 

"I not know! 'hiccup' I see the bears an' I wann' 'hic-up' 'ed to ped 'em! I sorry Ginny!" Selena was no longer coherent, she was still sobbing. 

Virginia hugged the frightened four year old, gently rubbing her back. "Selena, I'm not mad anymore. I just want you to ask me before you decide to leave the bench I put you on. Besides, the important thing is that _you're_ alive. God bless, I think we got lucky there---didn't we?" Virginia smiled down at the tear-streaked face below hers. She wiped Selena's tears away with her thumbs, and kissed her on the nose.

Selena stopped crying and hugged Virginia---very tightly. Selena's grip was desperate, as if she would lose Virginia at any moment. Virginia hugged her back, this time singing in Selena's ear the Welsh song Mrs. Weasley used to sing to her. Selena felt 'beddar' now, as she soon informed Virginia.

They walked to other exhibits---safer ones, such as the reptile house and petting zoo. While walking along the snake portion of the room, Virginia explained Hogwarts' four houses and their corresponding house animals. Selena was eager to know where Virginia was and where her father had been. 

"I was in Gryffindor, house of the lions. Your father--Draco, was in Slytherin, house of the serpents," Virginia informed the curious girl.

"Mah-bee I could draw'ed dis snake for daddy?" Selena asked Virginia, while trying to point at the green boa constrictor behind the glass terrarium. "Sure, let me get your pencils out," Virginia told Selena, and she let the girl sit down on the floor---drawing away. Virginia stood protectively over the fair color haired girl and admired the effort she spent drawing a snake for her daddy. 'Mah-bee' Virginia felt admiration more because Draco wasn't worthy of Selena's unconditional love. 

Virginia smiled as the girl put the finishing touches to the picture. With a little help from Virginia, Selena wrote, "Slytherin's Snake" on the top part of the parchment in green crayon.

"Do you want to touch some animals?" Virginia asked Selena. "Yeah!" she responded enthusiastically, delighted for having permission to do what she had tried earlier on polar bears. "Ok, great. Let's go," Virginia said, taking Selena's hand as they walked to the petting zoo.

****

~Later that day~

****

"Good neet Ginny! Fankoo fur tak'ed me to the zoo!" Selena smiled widely---still too excited to go to bed, but Virginia insisted that a long day of walking and petting should tucker out a small four year old. _How _wrong she was. "Good night Selena love. Tomorrow you can tell your daddy everything you saw. Alright?" "Ok. I tell him tomurrow," Selena responded, while barely being able to stifle a yawn from escaping her mouth. 

"You're tired. Go to sleep darling," Virginia told the little girl, kissed her forehead and whispered 'good night' in her ear again. 

Virginia's red hair fell from her braid and into Selena's nose. "Ack! Dat tickles! Ha, Ha!" Selena screeched, while laughing. Laughter, which is proven contagious scientifically proved correct now. Virginia laughed and pulled the stray hair back. Still smiling, Virginia kissed Selena on the top of her head instead. She pulled the covers around the small girl---a small smiling and happy little girl. Virginia felt pride at making Selena smile---something she deserved no doubt.

Virginia got out of the rocking chair beside Selena's bed and as softly as she could, shut the door. 

Virginia was just on her way back to her room, when Draco popped up out of nowhere and asked how the day went. "Selena will tell you tomorrow," Virginia answered tiredly. "No. Tell me now. We can go to my library, "Draco pressed on. "Oh...Alright," Virginia gave in.

"What's that in your hand?" Draco asked her after they discussed the zoo trip.

"Oh damn, I almost forgot. This here is a picture drawn by Selena for you," she said while handing it to him. Draco frowned and refused to take it. "Damnit Draco! Just take the damn drawing! It's not going to hurt you!" Virginia told him---her patience for his behavior wavering. "Fine," he said, and grabbed the drawing out of her outstretched fingers. 

Virginia smiled smugly and made Draco open it. He thought it was impressive for a four year old. He was eyeing it with admiration, especially the lettering on the top.

"Good night Draco," Virginia called out from the doorway.

"Good night Ginny," he responded. _This_ he knew would definitely take time---loving his daughter. Accepting a gift from her was just one step in the right direction...for Selena and Virginia's love. _Double jackpot._

****

~December 24th: A few hours after dinner~

****

Virginia and Draco continued to be friends. Merely, and _only_ friends over the next couple weeks. Draco was right, Virginia opened up to him more after taking the drawing from Selena. 

Draco still couldn't say anything to Selena. He didn't even say 'thank you' the day after receiving the drawing. He did feel a bit of the ice on his heart melt when Selena appeared downcast at not receiving a 'fanks'. But Draco knew he could never _push_ himself to like someone---even Selena. 

Draco had insisted the day before Christmas, to talk with Virginia. Virginia told Draco that she wished to go home for the holiday---and maybe even take Selena with her. And that was the topic being discussed in the library at this very second...

"Draco, please. She _needs_ to get out of the house!" Virginia said. 

"No. She will not leave this house! How many times have I gone over this with you?" Draco said annoyedly. 

"Why must you be so difficult! I wouldn't keep going over this with you _so_ many times if you'd just _agree_ with me!" Virginia shot back. She wanted Selena to stay with her---no matter _what_ Draco had to say. 

In fact, Virginia was just going to _take_ Selena with her, no matter what Draco had to say about it. Being who she was, Virginia felt that she should at least 'sort of' _ask _permission.

"Bransworth! Bring me a Mai Tai!" Draco shouted. He really hated arguing---because he usually got _his_ way with a snap of his fingers.

"Me too!" Virginia shouted to Bransworth. 

"I thought you didn't like Mai Tai's," Draco asked. "Well, if you're getting drunk, I'd only say it's fair for both of us to be," she answered. "I _don't_ get drunk," Draco said shortly, defending himself it seemed. "Wanna make a bet?" Virginia asked him, her hand outstretched. "Sure, but remember, you're going to owe me a lot of...By the way, what are the stakes?" he asked.

"If you get drunk before me---I take Selena. If I get drunk before you, which isn't going to happen mind you, then... for old times' sake I'll kiss you," Virginia told him. She knew Draco wanted to kiss her, it was pretty obvious. "Fair enough. Now where's that butler when you need him?"

****

~9 glasses later~

****

"Ginny, do you love me?" Draco asked, straightening up and trying not to act drunk out of his mind. He wanted to take advantage of Virginia's lowered guard. He knew she would definitely answer him truthfully under the magical spell of a Mai Tai. They seemed to work just like Veritiserum.

"Well, erm... uh I do lurv yooou! Jurst that---yooou're sucher bastard ter Selena, and I really _would_ lurv you irf yooou'd lurv 'er. Will yoooou ever lurv 'er?" Virginia's slurred speech clearly indicated the state of her mind. Draco was just about to answer, when Virginia slumped to her left side on the sofa. She was completely _out_. Completely _drunk_ senseless. 

Draco chuckled softly, remembering that _he _had won their little bet. He started to worry for Virginia's health when she wouldn't raise her face form the sofa. He jumped out of his chair and to Virginia's throat. 

Feeling the beating pulse beneath his fingers, Draco calmed down. 

Only God knew how many friends he had had that died because they choked on their own vomit or had alcohol poisoning. _Damn! I never should've let her drink this much!_ Virginia wasn't on the tall side, she was more petite, but at the height of 5'4", couldn't necessarily be classified as petite. 

Draco carried Virginia out of the library and to her room. By the time Draco reached her room, he was starting to feel dizzy from the alcohol as well. He pulled back the covers and laid her down---her face to the side, to prevent choking. He pulled the covers back up around her still body, and laid down on the covers next to her. Earlier on, when Virginia first saw her bed, and told Draco how wonderful it was---he had told her that it was an exact replica of his. 

The reason for this was because it had many safety features on it. Such as, an invisible boundary that only activated once you fell asleep---it prevented you from ever falling/rolling off the tall bed. Another feature Draco himself installed---after the tragic death of Pansy, was an indicator of one's vital stats. Draco knew where the indicator was, in the drawer at the very top of it. 

He pushed the button with his wand tip, and a green light shone---it blinked twice. Because there were two people on the bed, Draco _and_ Virginia, thus it blinked _twice_. The green indicated _no problems_, whereas the red would indicate _something_ was wrong. Completely relaxed now, Draco started to fall asleep. Not being able to conquer his eyelids' battle with closing---he gave in.

****

~A couple hours later~

****

Virginia yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed them frantically. _No!_ Her blurry vision _had_ to have something to do with seeing a tousled haired blond man watching her sleep! "Draco?" 

"Yes, they _do_ call me that sometimes," he answered while smiling down at the surprised Virginia. 

"What the hell are you doing in _my_ bed?" she squeaked. 

"I watched you sleep. I was concerned for your health. I've had enough friends dying on me---by choking on their own vomit, to allow you to sleep alone. Although I _did_ have to strip you and put your see-through black nighty on you," Draco smiled at her sweetly. 

Virginia blushed fiercely, and quickly looked under the covers. She sighed in relief. The clothes she wore earlier that day were still on her body. She realized Draco was only joking. Virginia lightly, and playfully smacked him on top of his blond head. Before Virginia could retract her hand from the top of his head, he grabbed her hand and leaned forward---closing the gap between them. Draco's lips on Virginia's felt the same as the 'staircase' kiss, except this time it was less urgent. 

Draco took his time, letting Virginia take the lead with her mouth. Virginia couldn't help but think that Draco was like a fine wine; Only getting better with age. His kiss was very refined, very smooth, as if he were born only to kiss. Only to kiss Virginia that is.

They wrapped their arms around each other, while Virginia unknowingly threw her leg over Draco's thighs. She continued to wrap herself, letting loose her inner tiger, to overtake Draco's lean figure. She only tamed herself when his gentle fingers touched her skin. 

His fingers trailed over her arms, over her long legs, over her eager face, and over her backside, sending waves of pleasure through her body. She let out a sound of pleasure and happiness when his tongue enveloped her own. He was just starting to unbutton her shirt when she broke off the sensual kiss. Draco was surprised and glared at her with a longing look in his gray eyes. 

"Now who said taking your nanny's clothing off was part of the job description?" Virginia asked him---watching him, she had a playful grin on her flushed face. 

"Oh, all right! I'll wait until you decide its alright!" he answered. Draco suddenly had an image of _his _Virginia and Harry Potter getting it on, _much further_ than Draco would have approved of. From what he could remember from his second year, Virginia was completely, and utterly in love with Potter. He wanted to make sure it was _just_ an image of his vivid imagination---not reality. 

"I never did get around to asking you how Potter took it," he asked her.

"Took what?" she asked, confused as she was---she knew Draco _hated_ Harry.

"You working for _me_," he answered.

"Oh...well you shouldn't ask," Virginia told him with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Why not?" he asked, curious to find out what caused her to look so far away. 

"Because 'Potter' isn't part of our 'family' anymore," she answered tersely. Draco was beyond curiosity now, "Why the hell not?"

"Because he tried to rape me," came Virginia's quiet reply. 

Draco's emotions went from shocked to anger in quick succession. _Who the bloody hell does he think he is?_ Draco thought, anger was quickly shown on his red hot face. Voicing his anger, Draco practically shouted at Virginia, "Who the fuck does he think he is? I'm going to find him, kill him, _then_ beat him to an unrecognizable pulp!" 

Virginia's laughter was a very out-of-place behavior---so naturally, Draco started to question her sanity. Virginia's face reddened more and more every second she spent laughing. Tears were in her eyes, she quickly wiped them off her smiling face. Draco was feeling pretty scared by now.

"What's wrong with you Ginny? He tried to rape you, and all you can do is _laugh..._" Draco stopped mid-sentence because dawn of realization fell upon him. Draco looked on at Virginia---now barely in control of her laughter.

"It seems that I've been had," he finally spoke, quietly. 

Virginia, sensing that he had been _very_ sincere about his threat to Harry, that she _almost_ felt bad for making a mockery of Draco's feelings for her. Then again, Draco had scared Virginia shit-less when he told her about stripping her. Now that they were even, it was easier to apologize. 

"I'm sorry Draco. I won't ever do it again," she quickly spoke.

"I'll only let it go if we kiss again---it better be better than the last two."

"What last two?" 

"Staircase, and the one we _just_ shared! How could you forget already?"

Virginia smiled seductively at him and said, "Yes indeed, how could I? Please refresh my memory."

They looked into each other's eyes, feeling like two opposite ends of a magnet---unable to resist the evident pull between their bodies. Draco's hands started forward for Virginia's arms. he wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. She pulled Draco down on to her welcoming body, and they started to kiss. Just as Virginia was treading her fingers lovingly through Draco's fine silver locks, a sound of crashing and thudding came from behind the closed door.

They jumped away from each other and both ran to the door. Draco opened the door for Virginia and stuck his head out the doorway to make sure it was safe. Then he let her go first, always the gentleman, Draco was. He soon followed after her, but didn't get far. 

Virginia had stopped short of the top stairs of the marble staircase. 

"What was that noise?" he asked her quietly, voicing her fears along with his.

"I don't know. I'm going to check to see if Selena's alright," she whispered. 

"Tell Selena I love her," Draco said aloud without realizing. He widened his eyes and wondered where _that_ came from. "Good, Draco. _Finally_, you came out with the truth!" Virginia smiled up at Draco approvingly and patted him gently on his back. 

Virginia reached Selena's door. It was open. Usually, Selena slept with the door closed. Virginia panicked and ran into the room. She lit up the dark room with her wand light. No one was in the bed. Virginia frantically checked all possible hiding places the four year old could fit in. Still nobody was found. Virginia ran out the door and screamed for Draco. 

"What!?" Draco yelled back from the guest bedrooms---where he was checking for the source of noise.

"Selena! She's not here!" she shouted back.

"You're joking!" Draco yelled back, he gave up his search in the room, it was getting futile, and ran to meet up with Virginia by the staircase once again. Seeing the stricken face Virginia wore, he became serious as well. He finally felt like a responsible parent. Scared for _his_ child.

"Let's check downstairs. She might've snuck into the kitchens for a late snack," Draco told Virginia, trying to sound optimistic. They started to descend the cold, hard marble stairs slowly. Virginia had her wand light on the floor to watch where she stepped. She grabbed onto Draco's strong arms to prevent from slipping. This staircase was very slippery.

Virginia caught a glimpse of silvery blond hair on the floor ahead of her. She let go of Draco and practically ran to the side of the blond hair. Virginia screamed.

Draco had just caught up with Virginia and now knew why she screamed.

The blond hair was the only part of Selena's little crumpled body that wasn't covered in thick, flowing, red blood.

*************

****

A/N: Woo...scary. lol. Sorry this chapter took so long to put out. My reason/excuse is that lately I've been tied up with a calumny. It has been dealt with...hopefully. But, I'll try to stay on top of things nonetheless. I wish to exonerate myself...wish me luck. Now...back to the chapter! Hopefully this one answered a few questions and introduced a few others...should I say---complications? Nope. There will be NO castle in this part. If there is ever a sequel---something I will only write if begged by enough people, _then_ the castle and dragon will play a major part of the plot. This chapter, as my old English professor would call it---includes the climax. Tell me what you think I should do...Kill Selena or let the poor girl live? I just don't know. Lol. Actually I _do_, but if someone sends me a convincing argument that opposes my original option...well, than I'll give in to it and write the story based on that choice. Remember to REVIEW! The next chapter HIGHLY depends on the reviews you guys send me! 

*******

And now to my favorite part...

****

Thank you Plumeria!

Aviria Faerytiger- I know. But I just _love_ blue-green, I _had_ to do it! Harry is mentioned in this chapter...happy?:)

****

Clara Elaine- Draco and Pansy were _seventeen_---going on eighteen in a month or two. Ginny didn't like Draco. She thought he was cute. By the way, Get you mind out of the gutter honey! lol, I guess your expectations weren't met...yet. *winks*

****

Valseregwen- yeah, Pansy? yech....Cassandra Claire started Draco's obsession with Mai Tai's.

****

venom- thanks

****

Cheska_42588- I haven't _ever_ finished 'The Sound of Music', so if this fic proves predictable _still,_ then I'm sorry. My mind just works that way. Selena says, "Fanks!"

****

Autumn9424 and Sugargirl-I'm trying! :)

****

Aeris- You'd be the second person to tell me that. Yeah, I know its weird...but that's how I like it. Regal...hmm, that was what I was going for.

****

Superflux- Lol. Yup, you're the first! Thanks! I know...those damn parenthesis...Draco didn't love Pansy in the way a marriage should be, it was more like mutual love if anything else...good friends. Draco was angry with Selena because he's the type to hold grudges for a _long_ time. That includes hating Selena.

****

Megan Drew- Well now you're probably hoping Selena's alive for _both_ Draco and Ginny?

****

Rose Fay- Makes me happy too...especially since I get reviews! :)

****

Charisse Jade Ling- thank you! By the way...I lurv your signature!

****

moonlite- :) thanks!

****

celina87- lol. failed? :) That sure is strange! But then again... great minds think alike....j/k! 

****

Shinigami_Black Yuy- thank you. I will try to.

****

jhlseaz- "the castle"...well, if you can get tons more people interested in a sequel, it will definitely be in there. Tell me about it...Selena! argh...

****

Lanski- You're right. Draco's father...if you could call him _that,_ probably wasn't the best of examples. I bet you liked the way Ginny got him to come around? I guess a kiss can do miracles, yeah?

****

Alli-I've been thanked for writing! lol. Thank _you!_

****

draconia- not you too! Argh! You and Claire Elaine...do I need to send a ladder down there to get you out?? :) Thank you for offering, but I _like_ not having betas... for some odd reason it makes me feel more independent. 

****

Sugargirl- the 'horse scene'...thanks!

****

Loves_kiss- huh??? ok... thanks!

~also thanks to:

****

Miss Insane, DragonFlight, Fantasyrose, Kayde, and Sugar Quill

******

A/N2: This story had two options at a crucial moment: When I decided what caused the 'noise' I thought maybe Selena could be kidnapped, or she got hurt. If she had gotten kidnapped, I feel the story would have taken a new turn and possibly off-topic...Ginny/Draco. NOT Selena's Story. If people ask, I'll write this alternate scene sometime in the future. By the way, go Read/Review my new Astronomy Tower fic called: A Radio, a Diary, and Two Men. It's Draco/Harry (SLASH), and will be a longer series than Dragon's Rekindler. 

****

The Next Chapter: Sorry, can't say anything...maybe Selena dies or she stays alive...I wonder... :) I CAN tell you there WILL be sadness...but _maybe_ not the kind you'd think of first.

****


	5. Marble Staircases

Dragon's Rekindler~Chapter 4  
Marble Staircases  
*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *  
~Continues right from the end of Chapter 3~  
(Make sure to read this continuation…I've made a few changes)  
   
 *          *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *  
~Credits to KazVl for Severus Snape's family motto on the Gringott's vault door.  
~WARNING: This chapter contains scenes that are rated 'R'.  Kiddies, please go away the minute things get heated up!  
~PICTURES!!!  I have linked some of the scenes to the drawings I've made for this chapter.  Just look for the 'blue, underlined' words!  In my end AN's, look for the link to see Draco's Horse and many more illustrations!! BUT IF YOU'RE VIEWING THIS ON FNET, THE LINKS DO NOT WORK. GO TO F.A., TO SEE THE ILLUSTRATED VERSION!  
*              *              *              *              *              *              *              *  
Virginia caught a glimpse of silvery blond hair on the floor ahead of her. She let go of Draco and ran swiftly to the side of the blond hair.   
She screamed a blood curdling shriek of fear for the nearly-dead girl on the ground.  
Draco had just caught up with Virginia and now knew why she did.  
The blond hair served as a halo, it was the only part of Selena little crumpled body that wasn't covered in thick, flowing, red blood.   Although the blood was now slowly seeping out from under her head and was being sponged up into her tresses.   
*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *  
"Selena!" Virginia and Draco both screamed at the same time.  
Virginia completely broke down, sobbing hysterically and leaning on her knees in front of Selena's still body.  Draco (This Pic isn't finished, that's why it sucks), who was the palest shade of white, took action.  He knew Virginia wouldn't be able to be any help in her state.  Making sure he didn't step in the now increasing puddle of crimson blood, or any of Selena's body, Draco kneeled on his knees on the marble floor.  The over-powering stench of copper was increasingly making Draco feel aware of how precarious a situation his daughter was in.  He looked over at her; moonlight streamed onto Selena's pale face, proving that her cheeks had lost their color.  Draco had to stifle his stomach's urges to purge itself of his dinner.  Selena's skull had cracked, some brain was exposed.  
It was a surprise to Draco that her hair wasn't completely covered yet.  
This was a gruesome sight for anyone to handle.  
He quickly took Selena's wrist and checked her pulse.  It took a while for the faint pounding 'tap-tap' of her pulse to come into existence for Draco's taste.  He tried not to panic. At least for Virginia's and Selena's sake.  
He didn't even realize that the salty water streaming down his cheeks and into his mouth were his own tears.  He was crying.  Crying because Selena was still alive.  He had never felt so relieved in all his life.  Draco could already feel weights lifting off of his heavy laden heart.  Walls were breaking down---hearts being lifted---Draco was never so happy and grateful.  But he knew his euphoria could not, and would not last long if he wasn't supportive to Selena in her most direst of predicaments.    
Coming to his senses, Draco shook Virginia and said, "She's got a pulse!  She's got a pulse!  Hurry, help me lift her.  Be careful!"  
"What!?"  Virginia's shocked, tear-streaked face lit up with the good news, but she quickly followed Draco's instructions.    
The pair first levitated her body into the air and Virginia conjured some blankets and cleaning supplies.  Laying the blanket on the hard floor, Virginia shouted to Draco, "It's ready!  Bring her over here!"  She waved him over urgently.  
Draco obliged and gently let Selena's body touch the blanket.  Virginia took the water-soaked towel and wiped as much blood off as she could.  Then she wrapped a clean towel around her head---containing her cerebral tissue inside her head.  The towel was nonetheless soaking up blood as fast as a sponge.  At least if the blood couldn't leak into the brain cavity, then some order of semblance would be present.  Internal bleeding was the last thing Virginia and Draco could deal with right now.   
Selena still had many more less serious injuries that any magical treatment could cure, which Draco and Virginia discovered by taking her arms and legs and slowly stressing them.  They were clearly broken, but repairable.  Hopefully, the doctors wouldn't have to re-break the bones.  
Draco wrapped Selena in the blanket like a butterfly in its cocoon.  This was to keep Selena's body from going into shock.  Extensive loss of blood, especially at her size would kill her if they weren't careful.    
"Ok.  We're done here.  There is nothing we can do for her anymore.  Let's take her to St. Mungo's," Draco gently told the nervous Virginia.    
When Virginia didn't respond, Draco touched his hand on her shoulder.  She quickly turned her head to face Draco and nodded in agreement.  They each grabbed hold of a part of Selena's cold body.  Draco took his wand out and spoke, "Visitas St. Mungo's".  "Now hold on Ginny," Draco instructed her.  Within ten seconds, the wand activated and acted as a Portkey to St. Mungo's Emergency Unit.  
*           *           *           *           *           *           *  
Virginia, Draco, and Selena had now arrived at the hospital.    
Medi-Wizards and Medi-Witches were walking around with a hustle and bustle.  People were shouting out orders to everyone.  A girl by the name of Megan, who's name was posted on the door of her hospital room, was being mourned by her family for her tragic death.  In the mean time, a Medi-Witch hurriedly made way for Selena.  The death of the girl did nothing to calm down Virginia and Draco's nerves.  
"Hello Mister Malfoy.  This is the emergency?  We'll take care of her.  My name is Madam Pastlen, call on me if you wish to," the witch levitated Selena onto a nearby floating stretcher.  The stretcher zoomed down the corridors, and into an empty room.  
A storm of Medi's charged into the room and automatically started work on their latest case.   
Virginia and Draco were told to wait in the waiting room.  They were both tired, hungry, and scared.  Not a good combination.  
She leaned her head on Draco's shoulder, while Draco held her hand.  He kissed her hand and said, "Everything will be alright.  Don't you worry.  I'm going to get some food.  Would you like some coffee?"  Virginia slowly nodded her head.  Draco left her and came back ten minutes later, laden with Everlasting Chocolate Donuts and Chocolate Mocha Butter Rum coffee for Virginia.  
"Here you go," Draco handed her the steaming cup.  
"Thanks," she said while breathing in the calming steam of Chocolate.  She always put chocolate in her coffee.  A habit from her childhood in the Burrow.  Renewed and awakened by their provisions, Draco and Virginia held each other's hands fro the next three hours.  Occasionally one of the two would go to refresh themselves in the bathroom, but they never once spoke.  There was nothing to say.  Draco, every so often would rise out his seat and pace.  After his pacing, he would go to Madam Pastlen and ask for Selena's condition.  Which never changed every time Draco asked.   
Virginia unceremoniously raised her head and gave a reassuring look to Draco.  He would return it with a smile.  A smile that masked his true emotions---sadness.  A house-elf appeared around seven in the morning.  Virginia and Draco had not fallen asleep all night.  After ordering their breakfast, they sat up and waited patiently.  Virginia couldn't help but wonder just what were the Medi's doing to help Selena's miserable state.  And if she would live or not.  Eating as much as their tense stomachs could hold, they actually felt calmer after eating.  Again, the silence threatened to loom in front of them.     
The notion that Selena was fighting a battle for her life, scared Virginia to death.  She wanted so much to help her little friend, a little girl whom had gotten so inexplicably close to her heart.  Ironically enough.  
Lunch, dinner and tea time had all passed without occasion nor incident.  The Medi's were still working on recovering Selena to health or at least a semblance of normality for a girl who had lost quite a bit of herself in the most literal sense.  
All Virginia and Draco could do was wait.  The dreadful wait.  Long, and everlasting; their minds exploding with unanswerable questions.  They both wondered how Selena even came to be in this predicament.  Just how did she fall off the stairs?  Trip?  Slip?  So many questions; too much time to think to oneself.  Too much time, so much, that they felt themselves lose their minds.  They both daren't cry---for if they did; there would be no stopping the flood gates from being overtaken.    
Finally, after two days of extreme tension and foreboding, the head Medi-Wizard came out of the Emergency Room.  Virginia and Draco ran to the sitting room lodge's door.  Before they even opened their mouths to ask anything, the Medi-Wizard answered the one question that was on their minds for the past two days.    
"Sit down Mister Malfoy, Miss Weasley.  Selena will live," he paused and caught his breath to continue, "She is very weak, and there still is a chance of no full recovery---but, I am daring to be optimistic," the wizard smiled, "Mister Malfoy, follow me.  You are allowed to see your daughter."    
Draco gave a curious look in Virginia's direction.   
"What about Miss Weasley?  Can't she come in too?"  Draco asked.  He knew he couldn't face Selena without her idol---Ginny.  Virginia nervously looked back and forth between the two men. She didn't know why she couldn't see Selena, but Draco could.  
"She cannot.  She isn't family.  Now, follow me Mister Malfoy," the Medi-Wizard explained.    
"No.  Miss Weasley here is just as much a," Draco paused, "mother to Selena than Selena's real mum could've been.  I demand you permit her in along with me," Draco growled.  
"But St. Mungos' policy states…!" the Medi began, but was interrupted by Draco's low, calculated, demanding voice.  The voice that demanded and got what he wanted.  When he wanted it.  "I don't give a damn about policy!  You will permit her inside with me---or you will find that the Malfoy's still carry plenty of influence at the Ministry.  You might just find yourself jobless tomorrow," Draco stood up his full height of six feet, 2 inches to face the trembling Medi.  Sometimes it paid to be a part of the Malfoy clan; the rich, snobby, 'serve me or die' family.  "B—but!" the Medi stuttered.  "No but's!  Virginia Weasley is my daughter's mother!" Virginia was slightly shocked that Draco would consider her Selena's mother.  It was an honor to be told that face to face and in a time of ultimate need.  
Virginia's heart opened up to Draco more and more with each passing second that the Medi took to decide what to do.  Even over the past months together, Virginia was never ceased to being amazed by Draco tendency to show his heart's desire and true emotions at the most sporadic of moments.  This was one of those times.    
It seemed as though Draco was just as shocked at his outburst, as Virginia herself felt.  He slowly turned his blond head to face the blushing Virginia.  He stretched out his hand for her to take, and follow.    
"Take us to Selena," Draco demanded of the Medi.  
"A-Alright," the Medi stammered nervously.  He obviously wanted to keep his job, thank you very much.  
The two held hands tightly, following the wizard through the cold, tomb-like, obscenely quiet hallways.  The floor, ceiling and walls were all a clean bleached white.  They seemed as if they were charmed clean every minute.  Not a spec of dust nor any other fragment could be detected.  At least the patients wouldn't have to worry about infections in a place so detoxified as that.  But it still sent shivers down Virginia's spine.  Some weird feeling of loneliness, isolation, and general solitude drove themselves into the wearisome couple.   
Draco stifled a chronically annoying yawn.  Lack of sleep was finally taking its toll on Draco.  He had to stay awake the longest.  If not for Virginia---for Selena and Pansy's spirit's sake.  His thoughts about Pansy were coming fewer and fewer as time with Virginia increased.  The despair of losing someone was slowly dying away; no longer chewing up his heart and his sanity.  Love did that to people.  Sometimes Draco wondered what life would be like without Selena, for if she didn't exist in his present life---neither would Virginia.  Would she?  He doubted her presence would have been known to him otherwise, if she hadn't taken the job.  He would have remained oblivious to her existence.  Why should he have cared?  Well now he had to, no matter what.  Once a person bought their way into his heart---they'd remain there for eternity.  That was the way he was.  Go full out or don't go at all.  His motto for life since his days at Hogwarts.  If one's heart is not into it; don't strive at all.  Severus Snape taught him that one to a certain extent.  
"It's cold down here," Virginia told Draco, voicing his opinion as well.    
Draco did the only thing he could do.  Hold her.  He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body closer to his.  She could feel his warmth overcome her---warming up her own cold body.  She snuggled deeper into his chest, while he held her softly to his pounding chest.  
The Medi stopped walking when they came upon door number seven hundred-three.  He indicated with a finger over his tight-lipped mouth, to be quiet and not disturb the patient.     
"Miss Malfoy has suffered from internal and external injuries.  The most serious of all was her skull fracture and the leakage of bodily tissue from the cerebral.  We have miraculously recovered most of her blood and we have re-grown the bone and skin tissue on her head.  No brain damage has been recorded as of the time we last tested her thinking capabilities.   
If anything, her abilities should increase and her motor skills have been perfected.  We took no chances.  Either restore her to the way she was before---a bleeding 'almost-carcass' or give her back the life that she so rightly deserves…even if it makes her more prone to perfection then before the accident.    
She is very lucky to have 'parents' like you two and I hope your enthusiasm will not be in vain if she doesn't wake soon and thank you for being here for her.  I know for a fact that this hospital is quite dreary," the Medi winked and continued, "We will monitor her condition for the next twenty-four hours and check for developments or any short-comings.  If she doesn't face any more complications, we shall release her to be taken home," finally he stopped talking, to permit the two inside.    
The door squeaked slightly on its hinges.  The Medi grimaced and muttered something about getting the 'damned repair-wizard' to fix it.  
The Medi indicated two armchairs by Selena's bed for them to sit.  He left them, closing the door behind himself.    
There were metal bars surrounding the bed as a railing.  At least she can't fall off the bed, Draco thought.  It was all Virginia could do, to keep from breaking down at the sight of Selena--- normally so active, talkative, and happy; being empty, quiet, and gone.  The color hadn't returned to her normally pale face.   
Her hands were crossed neatly on her chest, and she lay on her back.  A magical heart-beat monitor was checking Selena's pulse every so often.    
Draco drew a chair out for Virginia.  She sat down and Draco pushed chair in after she had seated herself.  He sat down in the other chair next to her.    
Virginia took Selena's cold, clammy, little hand in her own.  Again, it took all of Virginia's resolve not to cry.  She didn't want to be seen as weak.  Especially at a time when Draco and Selena needed someone strong.  How ironic, that Draco felt the same way for her.  
House elves came and went.  Medi-witches came and checked.  Twenty-four lucky hours later and a dreamless sleeping potion for Selena, the little girl became quite her old self once again. The color had just started to come back into her cheeks.   
The twenty-four hours finally came to an end.  Virginia and Draco were nervous.  They wanted to take Selena home after having such a long absence.  Christmas had come and past.  New Year's Eve and Day had past without occasion.  Finally, on January second, Selena arose from her charmed sleep.  Virginia had fallen asleep in Draco's arms.  Draco was still awake; they had taken turns with the shift.  He shook Virginia up.    
"Get up Ginny!  Get up!  Selena's waking!" he whispered excitedly into her ear.  "I'm up!  I'm up!" she quickly opened her eyes and sat up straight.    
Selena's eyes opened up, slowly, but she had regained consciousness.  "Daddy?  Ginny?" she whispered hoarsely, it was difficult to use your voice if hadn't for five days.  "Shhh…." Draco told his daughter.  Selena sat up in her bed. Before Draco knew it, he wanted to let her know just how he felt.  How he felt about her –his daughter.  "Selena, I know I never told you this," Draco stopped, looked at Virginia for assurance and continued when Virginia nodded slightly, "but I love you, Selena".    
Selena smiled brightly and she showed all her teeth.  "I know daddy," she said happily.  Virginia could tell that it was one of those moments.  One where a father and daughter should bond alone. As she slipped quietly out of the room, Virginia reassuringly placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.  She looked over her shoulder to see Draco and Selena finally bond.  Draco had taken Selena's hand and was smiling at his little girl.  
*           *           *           *  
They brought Selena home that very night.  She didn't protest when Draco picked her up and carried her to her room.  
Virginia led the way up the dark hallways of Malfoy Manor for daughter and father.  Draco stood over Virginia's shoulder as she lulled Selena to sleep.  Selena finally fell asleep; Draco and Virginia took turns giving Selena kisses and hugs.  Draco looked at Virginia and suddenly his face looked all mischievous.  He looked as if under inspiration, thoroughly deep in his inner thoughts.  Draco held out a hand to Virginia.    
She took it smiling as she did, and looked at Selena's sleeping, peaceful, safe form.  
Virginia didn't even realize at first that Draco had swung her into his arms.   
"Would you like to be carried to your room as well?" Draco asked her in a seductive whisper against her ear.  Virginia felt shivers go up her spine, pleasant shivers that is.  "Well, you could do that…and we could carry on from where we left off?"  Virginia in turn whispered into Draco's ear.  She could feel him tremble with excitement under her hands.  Virginia tightened her grip around Draco's neck.    
He silently left Selena's room, carrying Virginia to her room and gently laying her on top of the black covers.    
He felt as if he had to do this.  Had to feel her touch, had to feel her body under his hands.  Her swift circular movements across his chest and back.  Draco wanted what he'd been denied for too long.  Far too long.  
He gracefully climbed onto the bed as well, and leaned forward over Virginia's body on his knees on top of her.  He was just looking down at her beautiful, happy face when he felt the beginning of tugs coming from near his chest.  Virginia was freeing him of his tie.  She slowly unbuttoned his cloak, and then playfully nibbled on the buttons of his shirt.  He could feel her mouth –wet against his skin, through his thin shirt.  She slowly but deliberately took each of the buttons in her mouth and freed each from their hole using just her tongue.     
Draco craved for the feel of Virginia's mouth on his.  He could take it no longer.  He never let his gaze wander off her face, but he too wanted to free Virginia of the burdensome barrier between their bodies.    
"Virginia –may I?"   
He didn't even need to ask, Virginia submitted quite quickly to Draco's plead.  
Gently removing her cloak from her shoulders, he moved onto the buttons of her violet silk shirt.  He loved the color violet.  It suited Virginia so well, and the silk molded itself around her womanly figure perfectly.  He lightly brushed his fingers against her pale skin, eliciting a sound from the back of Virginia's throat.   Draco in turn took her buttons by his mouth and sucked on them, letting her know just what he planned on doing to her body later on.   
Draco pulled his mouth off of the buttons and caught Virginia's mouth with his own.  He let his tongue wander across her full lower lip, tasting its sweetness from her beautiful mouth. This alone made him more entranced with her. He knew he was going insane with pleasure.  
He had unbuttoned all her buttons and now her bra was left intact to her skin.  He unclasped them with one swipe of his nimble fingers and he played designs across her smooth milky back.  He let one of his hands grab her soft breast and he kneaded it until she cried with pleasure.  As they continued kissing, he let his other hand travel lower and lower down her back, his fingers going up and down with each ridge of her spine.  He cupped her buttocks through her skirt's fabric, making her rub her front against him in sheer delight.    
Ginny's fingers, which were pulling and tugging Draco's hair softly, were now upon his chest. Caressing his nipples, she felt them rise and fall with each rapid heartbeat he took. Without any hesitation, she nimbly removed his trousers from his waist.  She smiled at the sight of him being so surprised and thrilled at her aggressiveness. Her hand had gone down his chest, over his navel and was precariously close to his manhood.  He gasped with shock at the feel of Virginia's hand on his lower navel area, traveling in small enticing circles.    
She again surprised him by swiftly removing his tented boxers from his body.  She smiled against his lips, and reached lower; by which Draco emitted a deep groan from the very depths of his throat.  She was in her element.  Powerful enough to control Draco with just her hand.  
Every brush of her fingertips sent shivers and warmth down his spine.  It was an altogether awesome feeling of powerlessness that he would gladly give up for Virginia.  He wanted her.  He knew she wanted him.    
She brought her lips over his, and they shared another ravenous kiss. The only part missing was the music.  But shallow breaths, sometimes deep groans sufficed enough for the job. Their kiss was not only lovely but pure poetry. They each took turns exploring each other, cloth by cloth, till the only thing between them was passion, enveloped in blinding darkness.    
He was now allowed to let his gaze wander to her splendid body.  A body that promised him a world of love, passion, promises, trust, and caring.  He would never feel lonely, afraid, or sad if he was to be with Virginia, and he knew it.    
She was a gift sent from God.  A love that most could never find.  And she was offering herself fully to him.  She was giving up her innocence to him.  He felt so honored and loved.    
Draco had never felt such love, such honesty, such trust in his life.  Most people he knew, either feared him or hated him. But with her, he knew nothing of the sort would come to him.  He just knew it.  
Virginia obviously felt the exact same way and pulled him down to her body.  She kissed him passionately, not in the slightest was she nervous, nor did she doubt what she was going to do. Her love for him was based solely on trust, companionship, love, and honesty– which was all she had ever wanted in a man.  He raked his fingers over her hair and over her body (if you're under 13, don't you dare look at this pic!), alerting her of places she had never known were responsive.  Which just made Draco all the more outgoing towards his actions.  He seemed to know just the right place to twirl, swirl, and rub his hands.  All she could get out of her mouth were sounds of happiness, ecstasy, and pleasure.  He trailed his kisses down her long neck and she closed her eyes; enjoying the attention.   
She wanted to give him what he was giving her– and she was ready…even though she knew it would hurt the first time.  It will be worth it, to be giving this to Draco…my heart, my love, she kept telling herself.    
She brought his hips down to meet hers.  He paused in his actions, as if making sure she wanted to do this. Seeing the look of hesitation in his face, she brushed her lips into his. This gave him the confidence to push himself further to her grasp. As their bodies finally conjoined in eternal bliss, he began moving slowly, gentle strides easing its way to her . Ginny moaned in sheer pleasure, her hands gripping along his sturdy back as his thrusts become deeper, harder. Whatever pain she felt in the beginning was being swept away by an insatiable ardour she never dreamed she would experience in a man whose heart she thought she could never reach. It felt right. It felt real.   
Draco gazed at her, eyes closed in unspeakable passion. He couldn't help but be completely enamoured by her beauty, so innocent and pure. Her body, offered to him without any apprehensions, was now a masterpiece in motion, ruptured by love and desire. She was a work of art.   
   
And she was all his.   
   
Ginny moaned as she could feel herself come undone. Her body was in a state of rage, a rage so powerful that the only thing left for her to do was to let go. And be free.   
   
Yet she wanted more.   
   
She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. He groaned in delight, as he continued to push further. Again, and again. When a sudden burst of pain escaped through her mouth, he paused for a moment. Giving her a warm kiss, he leaned her forehead unto hers and asked, "You okay?"   
                                       
Ginny simply nodded, grabbed his face and kissed his worries away. Everything was falling into place. His love for her was enough to keep them from falling apart. For the first time in their lives, they felt complete. It was perfect…  
CRASH!  
They departed themselves from each other quickly.  In their haste, they wrapped sheets around their bodies.  Draco called out, "Who is it!?"  
A tiny blond wisp of a head appeared from the corner of the door.  The head slowly turned the corner and came into full view.  
"Me," came the tiny voice of a four year-old.  
Virginia and Draco opened their eyes wide and gasped.    
They had not planned for an intrusion by Selena.  Not at all.  Selena was trembling, her lower lip was inside her mouth and she looked as if she was dying of curiosity to ask questions.   One could tell by the constant eye movement.  She would look from the floor to the walls and look back again to the floor in hope of it answering for her.  
"Why is Ginny under you Daddy?  Is she hurt?  And why are you four nak'ed?"  Obviously, some of her speech had cleared up, but some of her words were still spoken in broken English.  And she couldn't be expected to know her numbers yet.    
For the most part, Virginia and Draco exchanged nervous glances in each other's direction and were silently begging one another to tell her about the birds and the bees.    
"Well…?"  Selena enquired impatiently.  She couldn't be put off her quest for knowledge.  
Virginia decided to spare Draco for the moment and answer Selena.    
"Well, umm…" she paused and gulped, "When two people love each other very much, they tend to want to be closer to each other.  That was why your daddy was," she coughed, "hugging me.  And we two were naked because….we lost our clothes!" she lamely finished in a rush.  Draco was sniggering behind his hand, for which he received a sharp tap on his head from Virginia.  He immediately stopped laughing but kept on smiling.  
Selena, however seemed satisfied.  She knew that hugs were fun to get and receive.   
Draco was curious, however, to find out just why Selena was out of bed at such an un-godly hour to begin with.  
Selena responded, "I had a nightmare and wanted to sleep with Ginny, so that she could 'cared away the monsters".  
The adults frowned.  
"What are your monsters, Selena?" Virginia asked quietly.  
"I'm 'cared of the stairs and the dark" Selena responded.  
Virginia looked sad for a minute---remembering the tension from simply a few days ago.  
"How did you fall off the stairs?" Draco asked Selena suddenly.  
"I lost my grib on the hamble," Selena answered in her broken English.  Perhaps she had learnt those words wrong from the beginning.  
"Oh," Draco said, and then he asked her another, "Why the dark?"  
"Because that's when I fell'ed down the stairs wen I was going down for some food," she answered truthfully.  
"Next time you want food, just tell Bransworth.  And the next time your scared of the dark, sleep with your candle on," Draco told her.  He made sure she didn't think he was starting to hate her again by placing a hand across her cheek.  
"Selena, sweety…I think its time you went back to bed.  Its well past your bed time and mine as well," she sent a knowing wink to Draco, who returned it with a smile, "Go on with you!  I'll give you your Christmas present tomorrow if you go to bed right now."  That sent Selena running down the halls and back into her bed in no time.  
"Now where was I?" Draco asked her innocently.  His Gray-blue eyes asking her many more questions than words could ever.  
He jumped off her bed, much to Virginia's surprise, and he kissed her good night.  She murmured a good night and he lovingly returned it.  She had been expecting him to start kissing and making love to her again.  Not go to bed.  Ah well…men.  So clueless when it comes to love.  And surprisingly…when a woman is actually willing to have sex with you!  Virginia thought amusedly.  
She pulled the covers around her and the soft scent of 'Draco', which was left behind on her pillows, sent her lulled into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
*           *           *           *  
The next morning, Virginia awoke to the sound of someone laying down in bed next to her.  She reached out a hand on impulse, and grabbed his hand.  She smiled peacefully and slowly opened her eyes.  She saw Draco laying next to her, still in pajamas----black silk drawers and no shirt.  Which was a major asset to his features.  His chest.  Well built, muscular, and not a sign of flab anywhere.  He obviously exercised, or was naturally good-looking; which for a Malfoy, wasn't hard to be.  
Virginia chuckled softly to herself and asked him, "And just why are you in my bed?"  
He smiled back at her, pushing a stray piece of red hair behind her ear as he spoke, "To give you your belated Christmas gift".  
She truly awoke now.  Christmas gift from Draco?  She definitely had not expected it.  
"Ready for it?" he asked.  She nodded happily.  
"Alright," Draco said while raising himself off her bed and down to the floor.  He leaned on the floor with one knee, and continued, "Virginia Marie Weasley, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"  Draco asked, his eyes betrayed all feelings---for once.  Love, compassion, longing were all there.    
Virginia didn't know what to say.  She was so stunned, that Draco had to poke her with his finger.    
She shook her head and smiled down at him.  She knew what her answer was; she'd always known.  Ever since she saw him propose to his former wife.  
"Draco, honestly.  Did you think I was going to say anything but..." she stopped to give him a few seconds of doubt.  She was teasing him, of course, and truth be told, she was enjoying tormenting him.  In a loving sort of manner. When she'd had enough of torturing him she answered,   
"Yes.  I say yes to marrying you.  I love you and I always will.  Ever since we first kissed, I knew I loved you," she broke off her speech because Draco jumped up from the floor and kissed her with all his might.  As if he could never get enough of her.  He loved her too.  
"Thank you!  Thank you, my love!" he managed to get out, for a second while stopping for air as he clung onto and was clung onto himself by Virginia.  
They finally stopped and made their way to Selena's room.  The smiles were cemented onto their faces.    
"Selena, we have your Christmas present!" Draco told his drowsy daughter.  
"Wha--?" she asked.  
"You are going to have a new Mum!"  Draco told her excitedly.  
"Ginny?  Are you my new Mum!?" she asked, totally awake now.  
"Of course.  What else would I be?  Your nanny?"  Virginia asked her.   
She smiled at her 'new' daughter, Selena.  She looked up at her 'new' husband-to-be's face…Draco looked at her with increasing adoration as well.    
Before they knew it.  And before they realized what they were doing in front of Selena, they started kissing.  Draco grabbed Virginia's face to his and passionately kissed her.  Their lips seemed sealed together, not wanting to be torn apart.  This kiss proved it all.  That even a man with a broken heart can be saved.  And all it took was a woman with a strong enough will to save him from his own worst enemy.  Him self.  He now knew he had a second chance.  A chance to love.  And be loved.  
Fin!  
*           *           *           *           *           *             
~ here is Draco's famous horse.  The one that was ridden bareback in chapter three (Castle/Dragon rescue mission). *my cousin should recognize this pic…I drew it at your house this summer!*  
~ here is a Family Portrait of the new family.  
*****  
Now the Thank You section…  
*Thank you again Plumeria!    
*And a major thank you to all my readers.  I know I took so long with this chapter, but look! It's illustrated and its beta'd!  w00t!  So it's extra special…I hope you enjoyed it; Remember to leave a review!*  
A/N:  Its done! Its done! OMG! Its done! :)  I hope the ending didn't disappoint you too much if you were aiming for Selena or any of the other character's deaths! ;)  I know there was a love scene in here…please don't flame me for writing it.  I pray it wasn't sappy.  I hope you loved/liked it, and hopefully I will write more D/G in the future.  It took me 6 hours to write this chapter so please review me!  Reviews are the best when they give advice and are encouraging.  Thanks to all that helped me in some way or another with this fic.  Whether you were an inspiration, or were on my mind when I wrote this…I thank you!  Thank you VioletJersey ! Your endless help on my 'scene' was very helpful.  I'm sure glad we had those LONG emails! Thanks also to my cousin, *you know who you are!*  You are the one that helped with the "research" and introduced me to an entirely new genre of literature that I appreciate a lot!  Thanks mostly to my readers! I love you guys! And I'm positive that I will miss you! Please review me for my upcoming D/G's and other fics of other ships!  THANK YOU!!!! :) By the way, that other fic that I was trying to write has been deleted.  Sadly, my muse left me on that one. :( Its been a lovely six months of writing this fic…and I will miss it.  Maybe that castle is in order?  Maybe sometime that sequel will be up? :)  BTW, go check out my Hermione/Snape fic (AT), and a WIP (Hermione/TomRiddle) is soon to come!  And how could I forget?  My Draco/Hermione fic is completed (in my spiral) so all I have to do is type it up! Should be up ASAP!! Wow, tons of fics…  
*********  
REVIEW REPLIES:  (about 23 reviews are from Ffnet, and the first…41 reviews are all from FA, and some are email responses)  
All of my responses come AFTER your name or the (-).  
Moonlite- yes, it's a very *ahem* scene!  I hope you liked it!  Violetjersey helped me SO much on it!Sugargirl- she's alive! Hurrah!Lucius- Yes, they sure are intense…The alternate scene will come asap or as soon as I'm done writing my Herm/TomRiddle fic.  I also wrote a Hermi/Snape while waiting for my beta to finish. (I loff you Violetjersey!) :)Autumn9424- Blood 'tis!Lanski- Draco is human! W00t!Venom- Thanks, kisses are harder to write than you'd think!Ginnyharry112- lol, sorry I took so long…you have no idea how badly I wanted to relieve you guys about Selena!MeganDrew- *shakes head* Megan, megan, megan….so sorry that I had to kill you in this chapter! But you asked for it hun! :)  And thank you so much for giving me the most reviews out of ALL! *hands you a blue ribbon*Unregistered- It's happened!Dragon's Guardian- *hands you a tissue*Rose Fay- *blushing*Fantasyrose-  *that* was an efficient argument! ^_-Jhlseaz- sequel shall be worked on this year!Misty Wildfire- Cliff hangers are wonderful when the author has to leave you hanging for two whole months! ;)DracoandGinny- She has lived I tell you!Kara Kedavra- Ginny most likely would've been depressed, you're right.Mary- Thanks! Action is hard to write.Aviria Faerytiger- *hides and then reemerges*  whew, bet you're glad she ain't dead!Shinigami Black Yuy- yes it's a CLIFFHANGER!! Cuz, I'm evil like that… :)Animagus- *blushing*Caitriona- yay! You liked the zoo scene!Katerina- Thank you!  I like flipping the story around!AmandaMancini- sorry, but no one was killed.  Injured, yes.  Killed, no.MalfoyMyFerret- Cliffies are fun!Hermione517- hurrah! It's scary!Valseregwen- You choked? *does happy dance, for she has convinced amany folk that it was possible for Draco to feel the same way*Unregistered2- thanks Megan Drew's sister! Lol, you two are similar in many ways…yet different all the same!Sadie says- Thank you for your verification that Draco's reason was good enough for him to be extremely upset.  Even I doubted at times whether his reasons were valid enough! :)Superflux- yeah I remember you! Haahah! Had you fooled like Valseregwen!Christian- True nature! *blushes*Ginny wood- I did, and now its complete!Emily Luvlee- You're excused for using a pun.  I loff puns…Firebird16- Hurrah! The drinking thing was a success!Jessi112- Happily Ever After…what in the world?  Yep, I guess they are…or are they?  SEQUEL!! LolJuno- Virginia *is* rather formal isn't it?  Well, suits this fic becuz she's living Malfoy Style.Sapphire- w00t! Good work! Yay!Mione potter- Um.  Harry *didn't* rape Ginny…it was a joke that she was playing on Draco to get him back for saying that he undressed her…blaha..blah….go read the chapter again if you don't believe me!Darknessinhope- She was barely alive…happy? :)Evon- Angst is fun!Cedfritz Evangorry- Powerful! Yes! Thank you!TaylorA- Thanks!  I know.  
And now for the Fnet reviews, and email responses:  
Brett White- Thank you! becca.fisher- Thanks! Rgtfgirl- thanks! :)  
Anise,kittie,MargMK,Renee Woods,jaded fire,lilnuttygrl,Rebecca Gryffindor,TickleBoom 76, sunny,Wowoblune, Sunshine89,Lallie,Evil*Fairy,NiMiBabe, Snake Charmer,bookworm66, p0tt3rSt@lk3r, Sarah, Snow White,nicole  
THANK YOU!!!  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  


End file.
